


White Rabbit

by thorkiship18



Series: Jay and Jen's Infinite Playlist Of Fuckups [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Mob, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF Jared Padalecki, Bottom Jared, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Comedy, Dark Jensen Ackles, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Kidnapping, M/M, Mobster Jensen, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Original Character(s), Pedophilia, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jensen, Sorry Not Sorry, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Jensen, Twink Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki is the son of a mob boss and he's been kidnapped by Jensen Ackles and his low rate friends for ransom. </p><p>At first glance, the kid is a rich brat with a silver spoon stuck in his mouth. Soon enough, however, it becomes apparent that Jared isn't what he seems as things take a sudden turn left turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuck You

**Author's Note:**

> I had watched this movie on Netflix last night called VANish and I just couldn't stop thinking about turning it into a fiction. It doesn't follow the plot exactly, but the overall summary is the same. Enjoy!

For fucks sake already just shut up! That's what Jared  _wishes_ he could say to his dad's bodyguard/personal driver, Tom Welling. He's also fucking him on the side without his father's knowledge. If Gerald did indeed find out, all hell would break loose, mostly upon Tom. Especially on Tom. But now, as he's riding on top of him and sweating like a pig, Jared wants nothing more than to strangle the life out of him.

"Fuck yeah, Baby." Tom groans. He has the audacity to put his hands behind his back while the underage teen does the work. "Just like that. Ride my cock, Jay. Such a dirty little bitch, aren't you."

God, what does it take to shut him up!? Oh, Jared knows. He subtly rolls his eyes and bends down to claim Tom's lips. He clenches his ass just right as he does so, eliciting lewd moans from the both of them. This makes Tom harshly grip Jared's asscheeks, using strong hands to spread them apart as he forces his load deep inside.

Thankfully, he isn't completely heartless. Right before he cums, he pumps on the boy's cock a few times; Jared loves that he can jerk him off just right. His grip is fucking perfect! If there's anything good he can say about the guy it's that he sure can jerk a dick...but little else. Tom's convinced himself that he's a "master in the sack". Fuckin A.

The man pulls himself out of Jared, taking his time by kissing him all over. He does feel something towards Tom; he's his first. However, he knows that he can do better. Jared inherited his cockiness from his late mother, rest her soul. He lays comfortably still as Tom cleans up every inch of him, taking extra care to erase any evidence.

This whole affair began a little over a year ago near Jared's sixteen birthday. He went off to get wasted with his best friend, Chad. When he didn't come home or answer his cell phone, his father sent Tom out to find him. One thing led to another and Jared ended up losing his virginity in the back of Tom's car. Not the greatest place, but he took what he had at the time.

Honestly, Jared isn't even mad at how things are between them, although he wishes things could be a little different. Relationships are for bitches, but he's never had one and he kinda wants to experiment. He already fucks him so now all that's left is flowers and a date or some shit, right? Hollywood hasn't made that part very clear.

"Damn. It gets better every time." Tom chuckles as he pulls up his boxers then his pants, buckling them quickly.

The teen so badly wants roll his eyes and say a snarky comeback, but he doesn't. "You can say that again. You leaving so soon? We didn't even go for round two."

"I really wish I could, Babe, but I gotta pick up your dad from his appointment. It's almost noon. I hope I make it in time. You really wore me out there."

Jared hops off the bed in all of his naked glory. He catches Tom by the arm before he puts his suit jacket back on. The man ceases what he was doing in favor of looking quizzically at Jared. His confused face is cute.

"I--I, um," Jared fumbles with his words. "Do you wanna hang out later? Like go to the movies?"

Tom frowns. His eyebrows close together, but he then smiles. "Of course. Your dad would probably love spending time with you. I'll be in the back like usual."

Aaaaand he's lost him. Yeah, it's official. Tom's a fucking idiot. It leaves Jared wondering just how his father ended up choosing him, of all people, to protect his life. Muscles before brains, he guesses. He's no fucking Einstein, but he's sure as shit smarter than anyone his father surrounds himself with.

"No," Jared clarifies. He's done playing nice. "You and me, shit for brains. Together, like on a fuckin date, to the movies."

Tom snickers to himself, snatching his arm away to put on his jacket. The nerve of this man. Wow. "No. You really are trying to get me killed, aren't you?"

"He's not gonna kill you...much. Just a little. He'll only kill you a little bit."

"God, you just don't get it, do you? I'm Thirty, Jared. You're Sixteen. He's not gonna approve of you and I together. The sooner you get that through your head, the better."

Jared's temper has reached it's boiling point. He absolutely hates being scolded and in his own room no less! He nods fiercely as he turns his back to him. He starts hurling all manner of objects at Tom. Sneakers, blankets, clothes and even a heavy ass textbook. That one hits the man right in the shoulder. Jared realizes that Tom is making sense, but it doesn't mean that he's gotta like it.

His attacks don't stop until he runs out of things to throw. Tom grabs his arms and forces his wrists together. He knows better than to leave any marks on him; his face goes from furious to defeated within seconds. Jared sneers because he wants Tom so bad, but he's an idiot. They both are.

"I'm never gonna be more than what you want me to, Jared." Tom sighs. He releases his grip and kisses the boy. "I gotta go."

Jared says nothing--doesn't even move--as Tom exits the room and, eventually, the mansion. He's fed up with this shit to be honest. He wants more. More of what? Jared doesn't really know, but he wants more of it. It's summer vacation, so he can go out and do whatever he wants.

Screw Tom! He doesn't need him. He was right about one thing. He's Sixteen and he shouldn't be tied down by some idiot who only follows orders for a living. He should be out enjoying life to the fullest, getting wasted all night and partying with his best bud.

Determined, Jared slips on some clean clothes. The sluttiest pair of shorts he could find makes him grin. He then slips on a tight t-shirt that barely covers his navel and the sneakers he threw at Tom. He'll have his own fun.

Taking his phone, Jared sends out a quick text to Chad, telling him to have the door unlocked. He goes through the window and shuffles down to the ground below. He's learned that sneaking out of the mansion is the easiest thing since breathing.

****

Chad Michael Murray is what Jared likes to call a "Hot Slacker Bastard". That's exactly what he is though, all wrapped in one crazy package. He's Twenty-Two and a fucking drug dealer, but he's a cool guy. Their friendship is a stable one; Jared sucks Chad off every once in a while in exchange for some pot or whatever.

Other times, they just sit back and get high and drunk together. There's been times when Chad went down on him, trying to encourage the kid to go further with him. He almost did; letting Chad finger him. It never goes further than that though. He can't see himself being together with Chad.

Pushing open the door, Jared smiles when he sew Chad laid in the sofa smoking a joint. The dumb blonde coughs and when he's done, he gets up to greet his friend. He sweeps him up off his feet in a huge bear hug, dropping him down on the coach and making out with him. Things would've went farther had Jared not harshly gripped Chad's groin.

"Hey, hey, hey!" The man chuckles. "Watch the goods."

Jared licks his swollen lips, smirking. His pupils are blown wide with lust. "Then get the fuck off me, Moron. I swear, your dick has a mind of its own."

"Well, when you're dressed in barely anything what else am I supposed to do? Just look at you? Forget about it! No, I'm gonna take what's being flaunted in front of me."

Chad tries to pull down Jared's shorts, but apparently his inebriated state prevents him from seeing Jared's hand raise. The boy uses his fist to punch the back of his friend's head once. That causes Chad to stop and clutch at his head; he rolls on the floor like a child.

"I told you to get off, didn't I?" Jared laughs as he takes Chad's joint from the ashtray he wait it in. "How's everything? I haven't heard from you in a whole day. I thought you probably died."

"You're gonna so casually ask me that after hitting me?" The blundering idiot groans. "God, you're an asshole, but to answer your question," Chad climbed back on the couch, throwing his arm over Jared's shoulder. "Everything's good. It's been an entire day, relax. Miss me that much, huh?"

"Yeah." Jared takes a drag. He hands the joint back to Chad. "Actually. I did. Problem?"

"Well then...I didn't expect such blunt honesty."

"Hmm. Well, I'm always honest. You're fun to be around. And I miss your really big dick. Almost broke my damn jaw with that fuckin monster."

"You want it now?"

Jared chuckles as he playfully puts his face in Chad's crotch. It's a musky, slowly turning him on. However, just as he's thinking of forgetting about it, Chad whips it out. He's half hard, but clearly ready for some attention. He smirks then hisses through his teeth when Jared takes it all in his mouth.

This is his life, evidently. Sucking off guys for drugs, falling in love with his father's bodyguard. It's fucked-- _he's_ fucked--and he knows it. Tom won't love him, but he won't love Chad. So much for romance.

His father cares too much. Probably because his mother was shot dead by a dirty cop. The bastard payed for it with his life. Maybe it's why Gerald always makes sure Jared is never alone, having their house full of guards. The man is by no means a saint, however. He kills and devours just like any other animal in this godforsaken world.

But thinking about that right now with a huge ass cock in his mouth isn't great.

****

After forcefully ejaculating down Jared's throat, Chad went down on him, licking, sucking and touching to his heart's content. The teen almost made a happy puppy joke, but deemed it unfit for such an occasion. Chad's tongue and fingers are so skilled that it puts Tom to shame!

The drug dealer coaxed Jared into his own climax, eagerly lapping up the boy's cum. He shares it with him right after. Chad lights up another joint and gives it over to Jared after taking another hit. He's grinning like a wild dog and even Jared can admit that he's fuckin sexy.

That's how they spend most of the evening, blowing each other and getting high. Around seven or six, Jared finally checks his phone; it's been on vibrate the entire time. He snickers when he looks at the various missed calls and unread messages from Tom and his dad. He's a bit...no, not a bit. He's fuckin high as fuck right now.

_Text from: Tommy Boy_

_Sent: 6:12 PM_

_Answer your fucking phone! Gerald's about to burn down the goddamn city just to find you. Luckily, I'm right outside of the door._

Jared eyes the message skeptically. "Wait, what?"

The door gets broken down right after reading the text. The person breaking in just so happens to be Tom indeed. Jared nearly has a heart attack as Chad almost stumbles off the sofa. Tom doesn't seem the least bit interested in Jared's half-assed protests as he drags him by the arm and out of the apartment.

Chad, clad in only a green t-shirt and black boxers, runs out into the hallway, chasing after Tom. Jared appreciates having him come to the rescue, but instantly feels terrible when Tom let's go of him to deliver a powerful punch to Chad's face. The boy tries to rush over to his side to check on him, but Tom grips his forearm again, forcing Jared out of the building.

The cool night air makes him regret not bringing or wearing a jacket. It was nearly 100 degrees when he left out. Wearing super short shorts was a great idea at the time. Finally, Jared snatches away before he can forced into Tom's car. The man tries to grab him again but Jared shouts.

"No! Just stop it already! I'm not getting in that fucking car with you!"

"Jared, now isn't the time to be fuckin around!" Tom yells back. "Stop being a stubborn little bitch and get in the car!"

Jared scoffs. "Me!? I'm the little bitch!? You're too afraid to tell my father about us and you call  _me_ a bitch? Real original."

"Jesus Fucking--Are you fuckin stupid or are you just really fuckin stupid?" Tom scrubs a hand over his face in annoyance. "You're fuckin wacked! Now, get your ass in the car!"

"Fuck you! I'm not going! I thought you were different!"

"Different? Oh my god, you really are delusional." Tom laughs hysterically. Jared pouts as he's never seen this side of him before. " _We're NOT TOGETHER!_ What, do you love me or something? You think I'm gonna just fall in love with you and we'll ride off in the sunset!?"

Well...Tom's making it extremely clear about where he stands. He's serious about all of this, about everything he's said. It only makes it that much more devastating. Before he knows it, tears are blurring his vision.

Jared turns away because even though he's pissed off and wants Tom to know it, his pride wants to hide himself. Tom's the real reason why he hasn't gone all the way with Chad, the poor guy. He's been practically begging for Jared to go all the way with him, but every time, he turns him down in favor of thinking about Tom, the asshole. Speaking of which...

The bodyguard sighs heavily through his nose, pinching the bridge of it. "Look, just...just get in the car, okay? We'll talk about this some more later on, okay?"

The screeching of tires makes the two of them look to the street. Everything happens so quickly. A van comes to a stop in front of them and it nearly hits Tom. Two men get out then, faces hid behind masks. Their guns are visible even in the low light. Just as Tom grabs his pistol, he puts himself in front of Jared in defense, but it's in vain.

One of the armed men shoots twice at Tom and he goes down on the spot. Two shots. That's all it takes. Jared nearly thought him invincible...he was wrong all along. He's too stunned to move on his own; the men are yelling at him, screaming for him to the fuck in the van. When he still doesn't move, the shorter guy slaps him across the face with the butt of the gun.

Jared gets knocked out cold.


	2. Jensen Fucking Ackles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared meets his kidnappers.

This is great. More than that. It's fucking perfect, bordering on sensational. Jensen specifically told his friend, Ty Olsson, not to hit or injure the kid in any way so what the fuck does he do anyway? He nearly bashes his skull in with the damn gun. Jesus Christ. Thank God that their faces are hidden. They didn't account for that dude in the suit to be there actually. Sad that he had to die. He pulled his gun out on them though.

It's not everyday that Jensen plans a surprise abduction. The others don't know everything, they think Jared is some bigwig's son. That's sort of true. They don't need to know because it's none of their business. This is his crusade, he's just dragging the others along for the ride. If anything goes south, they're here to be the fall men. It's evil, but it's a necessary evil.

For now, Jensen has the driver of this operation, Stephen Amell, watching over the fucking kid in the basement. It's a pretty shitty job just having to be bored, watching an unconscious person. Doesn't matter. Someone's gotta do it. Ty is next to him on the couch sipping a beer. Jensen's leg won't stop bouncing up and down. Too many things can go wrong and spiral out of control too fast.

"Ease up, spaz." Ty pulls up his ski mask up past his nose to drink from the bottle. "The kid's okay. Probably. Your fuckin friend is a fuckin psycho."

Jensen, whose mask is in his hands, relaxes his leg. "Stephen means well. And he's not a psycho...he's just different. Fuck, man..."

"Stop stressing. As soon as the little fucker wakes up, we'll hit the road, call up the father and get the cash. We can do this. Simple job, just like last time."

"Just like last time..."

Their attention turns to the basement door as heavy footsteps are heard coming up. Stephen comes out with his mask completely off. He looks scared, panicked, but Ty is fuckin pissed off. Jensen is too, but not as much.

"Why the fuck aren't you wearing your goddamn mask!?" Ty hollers.

Stephen almost curls in on himself as he's scolded, like a small animal. He's a grown ass man. "I--It got hot and...I was sweating. The kid's awake. He's not very happy to tied up."

"Did he fuckin see your face!?"

"I...uh, I tried to put it back on in time, but he just...glared at me."

Ty balls his fists together, but doesn't act in it; Jensen won't be too happy with him if he loses his cool. "God, I swear I'm gonna kill you if you fuck this shit up for us."

"Just shut the hell up already." Jensen mutters, putting own his own mask. He brushes past Stephen harshly. "Make sure it doesn't happen again or getting overheated is gonna be the least of your problems. Got it?"

Stephen nods passively. "Y--Yeah. Got it."

"No point in putting the mask back on. Lose it."

Jensen only finds it mildly curious that Jared hasn't screamed for help or anything. He'd be freaked out if he woke up in a strange place, bound and gagged. Nope, not this kid. When all three of them reach the basement, they see the kid in the chair, blue bandana wrapped securely around his mouth. He looks like a damn whore in that outfit, so tight.

It makes Jensen's jeans just a little tighter. Damn, he's sick, but he doesn't care. It's the first he's seen Jared like this: Vulnerable. It's exciting to watch. He puts his lustful thoughts away for the time being, directing Stephen to take off the gag. Jared eyeballs them all, especially Stephen. The kid's pissed.

"There you go." Stephen whispers. "I--I hope that it wasn't too tight."

"The gag?" Jared bats his eyelashes. "No, it wasn't very tight. Although...IT'S THIS FUCKING ROPE THAT'S THE PROBLEM!!"

Feisty. Jensen is secretly loving this.

"God, we got a screamer." Ty groans.

Jensen smacks his shoulder and rolls his eyes. He approaches the boy slowly, almost predatory. That's exactly how he feels though. He's just waiting on Chris Hanson and a camera crew to pop out. Jared's looking at him, something akin to hatred in his intense gaze. That's okay, the feeling is somewhat mutual.

He's not here for the bullshit today. He just needs to get this done quickly. Just a simple job? Yeah, anything but. It's all of their asses--including Jared's--if this plan is fucked up. Right now, Jensen's putting all of his faith in Jared not running when he removes the bonds.

"You got a screw loose or something?" Jared chuckles as he rubs his wrists. The rope _was_ too tight. "Why'd you untie me?"

"Yeah, Jared, that's a very good fucking question." Ty growls then looks at Jensen. "Why did you untie him?"

He doesn't have to explain anything to this asshole, but he does it anyway. "Because an uncomfortable hostage is non-cooperative hostage. Just get--"

"Hey!" Jared gasps. He shakes off Ty's hand and stands in front of Jensen. "That voice...I know your voice!"

Fucking shit!

Goddammit!

He wasn't counting on  _that_ to happen. Jensen didn't count on the kid to even recognize his face if exposed, let alone recognize his voice! Shit, this operation is going down south a little too quickly.

"No you don't." Jensen growls.

"Yeah I fuckin do."

"No, you  _don't_."

"Yes, I  _do_."

Ty has clearly had enough if the way he kicks over the chair Jared was previously in is any indication. "Cut the bullshit. How the hell do you know this guy's voice?"

"If I'm correct, and I already know that I am, I'm gonna say that the piece of shit under that mask is Jensen Fucking Ackles."

Jensen regrettably tears away his mask, angry that Jared remembers. Ty isn't so pleased. Stephen just looks about like he's scared. The whole operation is fucked now. Great. In hindsight, he should have seen this one coming. Jared's always been a smart little bastard despite how he looks on the outside.

He's a pedophile's wet dream. Also Jensen's, but he's not gonna act on it. Under different circumstances, he'd definitely jump at the chance should Jared be willing. It'd probably feel nice. Getting in Jared's tight hole, hearing him beg to be get fucked harder. He's probably still a virgin too. Oh, God yes.

"How the fuck do you know him?" Ty yells. He too takes off his mask, tossing it at Ackles and getting in Jared's face. "Give me a good goddamn answer too."

Jared rolls his eyes, balling his fist to strike out at Ty's nose. He snickers when the fuckwad hits the floor, crying like a fucking baby. Stephen goes down to check on the blubbering man while Jensen smirks, impressed. Jared stands over Ty as the man glares up at him.

"If you must know, I recognized him as the man my father nearly killed. He was a Runner, damn good one. Hot guy too." Jared winks at Jensen as he says the last part.

The spike haired blonde grins. He's almost Thirty-Six and he's blushing like a damn high schooler. Pathetic. "Why thank you."

"What does your dad do?" Stephen asks, voice shy.

"He's just a very important guy who we plan on getting money from." Jensen grunts. "That's all you need to know."

Jared nods. "What he said. Need help getting up, Big Guy or should I destroy your balls next? And not in the good way."

Ty begrudgingly accepts Jared's helping hand. He holds his nose in the other. There's not a lot of blood. Some, but not a whole lot. Thank goodness. Jensen loves this carpet. Got it installed last year for a wild party. Ended with him hooking up with some guy named Misha. Who names their kid Misha for fucks sake?

"There's a good way to destroy someone's balls?" Ty chuckles. He holds up his free hand when Jared starts to speak. "Never mind. I don't want to know what sort of sick shit you get yourself into. You better pray that my nose isn't broken, Bitch."

Stephen helps Ty up the stairs, leaving Jared and Jensen in the basement. Alone. And together. Alone together. Jared turns his back, admiring the cleanliness of the basement. Jensen tries to silently sneak up on him, but Jared uses the element of surprise to flip the man over his shoulder.

"Jesus Christ." Jensen groans. He laughs as he lays there. "Nothing gets past you, huh?"

"Damn right. Why'd you take me, Jensen? Don't feed me bullshit either, I'm not in the mood."

"I can't tell you."

"Of course you can't."

"Don't be like that." Jensen says, getting up to stand in front of him. "Did you miss me."

Jared shakes his head, smiling. "No. I didn't. You barely paid me any attention. I took what I could at the time. Tom. Remember him? That's the guy you killed last night."

"Shit. Look, I--"

"Save the talk for someone who gives a shit because I don't." Jared walks up the stairs, harshly brushing past his old crush. "Just finish what the fuck you start. Dad's gonna kill you if you fuck up. I'll be with the other idiots."

This isn't how it's supposed to be at all. Everything's fucked! His supposed shot with Jared is fucked because he put two bullets in Tom guy's chest. He hates Jared. Not because he can't seem to get in his pants, but because he actually had the shot to do so a while ago. So, it should be himself that Jensen hates, right? Wrong.

Jared was skinnier when Jensen worked for his dad. He was Gerald's main Runner, collecting and delivering high end drugs to distribute around the state. What he did then doesn't matter. Who Jared was, and still is, doesn't matter either. Sassy kid. He's got a foul mouth, but he uses it so well. Now isn't the time to reminisce. He's got a job that needs to be done.

****

The original plan (that he told Ty and Stephen) was that they take the kid as quickly and quietly as possible. If there were any witnesses, they'd knock em out. If the kid resisted, chloroform was packed in case. After that, they'd hit the road, force Jared to make a video proclaiming that he's safe as well as state the amount of money they demand. They go to a drop-off point, get the money and drive.

 _That_ was the original plan. But now it's all screwed up. They'd be lucky if all of them--minus Jared--lives by the end of the night. This isn't an easy thing for crying out loud. They snatched up a Polish Mob Bosses son. The rest don't know that; the fuckers wouldn't have agreed to do this if that was the case.

So now, Jensen has to improvise by getting far away from his home. Los Angeles is a pretty big place, hot too. He has Stephen drive the van with him in the passenger seat. Jared's in the back with Ty. The scruffy motherfucker has his pistol out just in case. Jensen doesn't like it at all, but Jared needs to know that this is serious. He had previously tried to force open the door until Jensen happily told him that it opened from the outside.

Jared simply chuckled, proclaiming that "A boy's gotta try". He's not a dumb kid. He'll probably try to run occasionally and every time Jensen will be there, bringing him back. It's a strange dynamic between them. Even stranger still is the way he's constantly getting erections when thinking of the kid. God, he needs help.

****

"Where are we going?"

"Away from there."

"Okay, but  _where_?"

"Just some place that's not here."

"You can't fucking tell me now?"

"I really don't fucking feel like it, so no."

Ty decides to break up Jared and Jensen's little banter. "Will both of you kindly just shut the fuck up, please?"

"How bout no, you cocksucking thundercunt." Jared mutters under his breath.

Stephen gasps silently while Jensen grins to himself. That's the Jared he knows and loves. Love is a bit of a stretch. He's not entirely capable for such complex emotions. Anyways, he looks up at the rear view mirror to see Ty fuming. Jared stares out of the window, annoyed.

"You wanna say that again?" The blue eyed man laughs. There's nothing funny in the way he does it. "What'd you call me?"

Jared, because he's a little asshole, turns to face him. He plasters the best fake smile he's got on his face. "I called you a Cocksucking Thundercunt. Keep your face away from mine. You look like you have Resting Constipation Face. It's off putting."

Jensen, as it seems, absolutely cannot contain his laughter. Stephen only focuses on the road, but he too has a small smile on his face. Jared is really delivering with these harsh and unusual comebacks. Thundercunt? That's a new one. Jensen stores it in his brain for later.

Things take a turn, however, when Ty puts his gun up to Jared's head. The boy is unfazed by his actions, expression bored. Jensen nearly reaches back behind his seat, but is curious to find out just how this'll turn up. Ty won't kill him, he needs the kid.

"I could shoot you now and skull fuck you right where the bullet passes through. Don't tempt me, Kid."

"That's disappointing. There's no way that your little prick is gonna fit."

Ty laughs this time. He puts the gun back in his lap, draping his arm around Jared's shoulder. "You're funny, Kid. You know, if this were different, I think we'd make the perfect couple."

Somehow, that statement unsettles Jensen. He doesn't want to see or think about Ty taking Jared for himself. If anything, it'd be him fucking Jared. No one else. He laughs internally when Jared groans in disgust. Damn. This boy is ruthless. Being kidnapped by three men larger than doesn't seem to faze his sense of humor.

"I'm not into werewolves." The joke goes over the dumb fucker's head. "You look like a werewolf. God, I need better friends."

"We ain't your friends, Sport. So, who was that guy that Jen gunned down last night? Your boyfriend?"

Jensen looks up at the rear view mirror again. He doesn't miss the way Jared turns to look at the passing scenery. "He wasn't my boyfriend..."

"Then who was he?"

"Just some guy." Jared snaps then, obviously angry. "Look, I won't ask questions if you don't, okay? We got a deal?"

Ty nods. "Deal. That's fine by me. Does this extend to casual talk or like me actually having to ask a legitimate question?"

"God, I hate you."


	3. You're A Fucking Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared recounts certain childhood memories as he continues his misadventures with Jensen and his friends.

It's worse than he thought. Jesus, Jensen's age is really showing. He looks good though. What is he pushing Forty? Something like that. Jared doesn't care or know. He just wants all of this over and done with so he can go home, eat and watch Netflix or something. So far though, the group's not so bad.

Ty is his favorite. He's brassy, rough around the edges. He likes that in his men. Stephen is quiet. Jared doesn't mind that one bit, he actually loves it. He feels bad though. He seems like he'd be the fall guy if shit hit the fan. Stephen's a gentle soul so by definition, he's a sweetheart.

Then there's Jensen. Jesus Fucking Christ. There's so many things to say about that gorgeous bastard of a man. The first one is that he's an ass. He's an ass and he knows it. When he still worked for Jared's father, he'd parade around in front of Jared like a peacock that's flaunting it's feathers. However, when Jared tried to talk to him about it, the man acted as if he didn't know what he was talking about.

God, it was so annoying. In a way, Jensen is the perfect example of the one that got away. He's not proud of letting that strapping, dangerous man slip through his fingers. If only he had the confidence that has now back then. Then he wouldn't have had to settle with Tom.

Tom...

Jared is grieving in his own way. He cared about Tom. Maybe way too much. He's a rational person and he knows that Tom was right about everything. They'd never be together, not with Gerald as his father. It doesn't mean that he wasn't going to try. Jared would've slaughtered through hundreds if he knew Tom was waiting on the other side.

But he's dead now. It doesn't matter anymore, does it? It shouldn't. The only other person he might have loved--besides his parents--was murdered by a person who he had a childish crush on. What does that say about the life he lives? It says that it's full of bullshit.

Jared didn't choose this life, he was born into it. And in this morally ambiguous life he lives, he's learned not to trust anyone, including himself. It's crazy, but it's the policy his father so regularly drilled into his head. His older brother, Jeff, is still around. Where at, he doesn't know. At an early age, maybe Ten or Eight, Jared witnessed a young woman about to be raped and murdered behind his school by two men.

Even at such an age, he knew that what those bastards were doing was wrong. One of them approached him; he'll never forget that lecherous grin. So sickening. He tried to take Jared too, but the boy was sly. He feigned being scared, tripping and crying and all that, backing into a dark corner where the other man couldn't see them. The guy let his guard down though.

There's one thing out of many that Gerald taught his kids. That was to always be prepared for anything. When he lured the man into the corner, Jared took out his father's switchblade, ramming the object in the fucker's juggler. He gargled up his own blood as the kid watched the light leave his eyes.

When he was done with that, he quickly went to help the screaming woman. The son of a bitch didn't even know what was coming to him. Jared hopped on the man's back, stabbing the front, right in the chest. Being so young and small had it's advantages; he was quick, nimble. The guy couldn't shake him off so easily. He died after being stabbed twenty times in the chest.

The woman watched the whole thing happen before her eyes. She saw Jared, covered head to toe in the blood of those two men. She was terrified. At the time, she had every right to be. The kid was dangerous, but he did what he had to to survive. He pulled put his cell phone to call his dad, telling him everything that transpired.

That nice lady stayed with him, hugging him tight. That was when he recognized her in that low light. It was his English teacher, Ms. Genevieve. When his father arrived, Jared didn't say anything. He only showed him where the bodies were, non verbally. Gerald questioned Genevieve then offered her a place in his ranks, like a babysitter for his son or something. She couldn't refuse, she had no choice.

Looking back on that memory, Jared would say that it's as clear as day. It was the first time he ever killed anybody. If he really remembers correctly, then he'd tell you that he was laughing hysterically while stabbing the second man. It was a pivotal moment in his short life, possibly the most memorable experience. It felt great killing. Well, it felt great killing those guys. The ones who deserved it.

There was good that came out of that day. Genevieve got to live and she is safe. Somewhere. His father gave her a new apartment after Jared was too old to be babysat. He sees her from time to time. She always thanks him for what he did those years ago. He sees that it still haunts her, her seeing him drenched in blood. He'll never forget it either.

He'll never forget...

****

Ty is being annoying. After making the deal, he agreed not to ask questions. However, he's just talking a lot. Blah blah blah blah fucking blah. Jared doesn't care about the time he almost rammed a Mexican hooker or the time he accidentally pissed on some chick's hair. He just wants him to fuck off.

Jensen's vaguely quiet. There's nothing good going on in that mildly depressing head. It's not like he'd understand if he knew what was happening in his mind. They've spoken only a few times in the past. The rest were passing glances or basically "eye sex" with each other. Jensen was a fucking tease...and a real badass motherfucker. Jared wants a piece of that.

"I'm hungry." Jared sighs over Ty's speech. He quirks his eyebrow up when the men glares at him. "Um, may I help you?"

Ty shakes his head. "You totally cut me off when I was getting to the best part."

Jared shrugs. "Okay? I don't see where I'm at fault." He taps the guy in the passenger seat. "Jensen, I'm hungry."

"You're a fucking asshole." Ty mumbles.

Jensen chuckles low in his throat. He reminds Jared of an animal. A wolf maybe? No. More like some sort of dog. Definitely a German Shepherd. He loves those. Okay, no. He needs to focus, get his head in the game. Being held hostage on an empty stomach sucks ass.

"We'll stop to get something to eat after we make the video." Jensen announces.

"Video? I'm not into gangbangs," Jared smiles at Stephen through the rear view mirror. "But Stephen's kinda cute. What do ya say? You'd love a little taste, wouldn't you?"

It's hilarious with the way that Stephen's face goes red from embarrassment. He's not a bad looking guy. He's hot, Jensen can attest to that, but he will  _not_ openly joke about Jared getting fucked by his two friends. He'd get the boy before anyone of them did.

"I--I wouldn't...do that to you..." Stephen says. He's so shy and Jared wants to exploit that do bad. He wants him to show a side that's never been explored before. "B--But thank you. I think that you're cute...too."

The man with the scruffiest beard Jared has ever seen laughs his ass off. Apparently, this is abnormal behavior for him. From what little information Jared has gathered, he's determined that Stephen isn't very vocal when it comes to making decisions for himself.

"Stephen has a crush on Jarrrred!" Ty teases. "Hey, Jenny, Stephen wants to plow our little guest."

"I DO NOT!"

Jensen clenches his jaw. He balls up his fists from where they're rested. No one notices this but Jared. The boy smirks, leaning behind Stephen's seat. His lips barely graze the man's right ear as he speaks to him. He never stops smirking nor does he stop staring at Jensen.

"I wouldn't mind it, Stephen. I've already had enough experience. Have you ever been with another man before?"

"No, J--Jared....I ha--haven't."

"I could be your first."

Just as Jared had predicted, Jensen attempts to put a stop to his little show. Perhaps the man really doesn't want him around any other man, saying such raunchy things. He can't help it. Jared's twisted. He loves getting rises out of people. Doesn't matter who, as long as they're around, they're vulnerable to his wrath.

Jensen plucks the boy's forehead which causes him to retreat back. He's not over yet though; he knows that he's got Stephen on the edge. He can practically sense the intense boner in the man's boxers. Jared leans back in, playfully nibbling on Stephen's earlobe. The reaction is instantaneous and just what he wanted. Jensen tries to stop it again, but it's too late. Ty just can't stop laughing.

Stephen hisses through his teeth, cheeks bright red. He moans softly, clutching at the steering wheel until his knuckles go completely white; he bites his lip. He shakes a little and then it's over. He's left panting with a bit of sweat coating his forehead, dampening his hair. Jensen, wide eyed and embarrassed for his friend, tries to make sense of what just happened.

"Stephen? Did...Did you just--?"

"Yeah." He whispers. He too is embarrassed, cheeks flushed. "Yeah, I did..."

"You want me to drive while you...change pants?"

"That would be a good idea...thank you."

"Just...don't mention it. Ever. Please."

They park the car on the side of the road, the early morning sun casting a great beam on them. As Stephen gets out to change his pants, Ty starts to crack up. Before Jensen could even scold him for acting like a child, Jared joins in, slightly rough housing with the bigger man.

Jensen hates Jared. He's making him remember why he regretted running away from Gerald and his goons. The kid's not afraid to have fun, even in the face of danger. But really, let's face it, Jensen and the gang aren't so dangerous. Hell, Stephen's never even held a fucking gun before.

He gets out if the car and into the driver's seat. The laughter in the back hasn't died down even after Stephen rejoins them. He really does seem all that devastated about ejaculating in front of his friends, but his initial reaction was priceless.

If only life could continue being so hilarious. Jensen starts the car, commanding Stephen to put his seatbelt on. He glances at the mirror again, locking eyes with Jared. The boy licks his lips and smirks then, because Jensen didn't expect any less, flips him off with both hands. The green eyed man grins as he starts the car. Somehow, this operation doesn't seem so fucked after all...


	4. Fucking Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen contacts Jared's father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The parentheses are used to signify the characters speaking in Polish. (I was lazy. You won't fight me.)

Ty wouldn't let Stephen hear the end of it which was funny at first. Now, Jared wants to take his gun and shoot himself to end it all. Hmm. Maybe if he does that, he'll see Tom in Hell. They could spend the rest of existence together being tortured. Actually, being stuck with a guy who's convinced that his dick is the cure for all illnesses for all eternity sounds torturous enough.

He's not particularly mad with Jensen. Technically, the man was defending himself. Tom unholstered his gun first. His life was forfeit when his hand touched the grip. Don't get Jared wrong. He is by no means defending Jensen. The bastard is still on his shit list. He's not entirely sure why Jensen ran from Gerald or why he's sitting in this van with him, but, in some strange goddamn way, he's happy that he is.

These men are fun to be around, like Ty. Especially Ty. Jared's actually considering letting the guy ram him in the backseat while everyone watches. If only to see Jensen's reaction. He freaks out anytime Ty casually touches him or when he playfully teases Stephen. Fuck, that's still funny. Dammit.

What's funny is that Jared looked down at Jensen's lap briefly to see that he too was aroused. It seems that he's enjoying this as much as Jared. Jensen's way too attractive for his own good and goddammit Jared cam hardly contain himself. Then he remembers how Jensen up and left one day. He couldn't even so much as give him a goodbye blowjob.

Asshole.

****

They had to stop, pulling over to the side of the road. It's like 60% desert out here! So hot. Stephen graciously turned on the air conditioning after Jared politely asked. That's actually quite a stretch. He more or less demanded that he either turn on the AC or he'll make him jizz in his pants again. Ty almost spit out the water he was drinking.

Jensen, laughing at Stephen's embarrassed face, pulls out his disposable smartphone. He turns around to look at Jared. His eyes are ever changing, going from green to light brown to blue in different lighting. He's so cute! He just wants to bend him over that fuckin seat and take, take, take. He'd give too, of course.

"Here's what's gonna happen," He says. "I'm gonna have Ty tape your hands behind your back and then--"

"Why in the  _fuck_ am I being tied up again?" Jared growls.

"If you fucking let me finish, I'll tell you. No wonder you don't have any friends."

"Go screw yourself with something sharp and infected with the worst disease ever, you fuckin cock tease."

"Okay, relax!" Jensen scrunched up his nose a little. "Tone it down just a bit."

Jared nods, chuckling. "Yeah, that was a bit too much. Even for me. Finish telling me why I'm being tied up against my will."

"As I said, Ty's gonna tape up your hands. It's for the video only so don't throw a tantrum. All you have to do is talk to the camera, say that you're okay and the amount of money that we want. Say I love you or whatever you want, I don't give a shit. Got it?"

The teen says nothing as Ty takes a roll of duct tape from underneath of the driver's seat. He turns his back to the man, holding out his hands. The tape is sticky, but it's a small comfort knowing that it's only for a short while. This isn't the first time he's been like this.

Being the son of a person like Gerald Padalecki isn't easy. He's always prone to abduction and such from the enemies of his father. He slightly resents his father for this, always having to look over his shoulder. After his thirteenth birthday, Jared was taken by a rival boss, Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Apparently, Gerald "stole" money from the man, though his father denies such claims.

Jeffery is a ruthless son of a bitch, almost more so than Gerald. He's known for running an illegal sex ring for youths the age of Jared and slightly younger. He's the devil incarnate. He would have forced himself on Jared had his father not arrived. Negotiations were in order and Jeffrey released him, though he seemed unhappy to do so.

It was after that incident that Gerald taught Jared how to properly look after himself. He trained him himself with the help of Genevieve who has become a formidable foe in a fist fight. It was grueling, unrelenting fun to get stronger, better than the weakling he once was. After his father's dealing with Jeffery, he hadn't been a problem since.

There are times when he's seen in the mansion with Gerald, though they only conduct business. He never misses the perverse glances that the older man sends his way. Jared doesn't say anything about it to his father; the business he has with him is profitable. There's one thing he can count on with Gerald: If JDM ever told him to give up Jared to him or their business would conclude, his father would personally make him eat a bullet.

That's the hard truth of this world. It isn't perfect and it damn sure isn't safe. But it's liveable and he's currently surviving in it. The same can be said about Jensen, Ty and the deliciously innocent Stephen. They've survived this long so they must be good in a fight. There's no doubt that Jensen and Ty can hold their own, but it seems that Stephen might hide if shit gets dicey.

After binding Jared's hands together, Ty moves out of the way so he can't be seen in the video. Jared rolls his eyes when the big fucker playfully nudges the back of his head. Jensen just looks pissed as he holds up the phone. He gives the kid the okay to start.

"Hey, Tata." Jared says to the camera. "You're probably worried shitless about me. I would be too. Don't worry though. I'm safe. In a sense. I was kidnapped last night. I won't name names. These guys are fucking idiots, but they aren't so bad. Just get around Two Million ready. The trade off point will be texted to you at a later date. And...I know I don't say this much and my actions don't really show it, but I  _do_ love you. Sorry for being a dick to you lately."

It's true. He's been a pain in his father's ass in the worst way. It's hard being a parent and a mob boss, Jared guesses. Gerald only wants the best for his kids. He didn't mean for them to be born into his world. Jared's the youngest, more inexperienced. Thank God that Jeff managed to make it out. He misses him. It's been a whole year without any physical contact; they talk on the phone or Skype each other, but it's not the same.

Jensen stops the video, slight frown on his face. Whatever is going through his mind isn't pleasant. Jared wants to know more about why he's really here as Ty takes the tape off. There's more to this than what Jensen's selling. And whatever it is, he's hiding it from his friends. Stephen chuckles when Jared's stomach growls.

"Yeah, fuck you too, Jizz Boy." Jared teases. He quickly wipes away a tear that he didn't know was there. "Are we getting some food yet? Shit, I'm so hungry right now."

The blonde in the passenger seat smirks. He's an absolute dickhead. "I got something you can eat."

"God, don't start with me Jensen. Why don't you eat me, huh?"

"But you're the one who's hungry."

"You are so painful to listen to..."

****

They did find a diner after nearly two hours of driving. Thankfully it's small and next to it is a motel. It's beginning to get dark; the time is 7:56 PM. The group eat together, each sharing stories of some sort. Stephen's explanation of the ending of "Lost" isn't that very exciting to anyone else but Jared.

Ty decides to tell a story about a week he spent in a Mexican jail for fucking a hooker in public. What the fuck is with this guy and Mexican hookers? Jensen just tells a short story of him and his kid. Jared never knew he had kids. It makes him see him in a different light. When it's time for him to present a story of himself, Jared freezes.

"I don't have one." He says. He eats his salad to prevent himself from talking.

Jensen, with that devilishly handsome smile, props his head up with his arm. "Now I know that's bullshit. How bout the time when you taught your dog to piss on Reinhardt's shoes?"

Oh!

"Oh my god!" Jared laughs. "I remember that! That asshole wouldn't stop bossing me around. So, I tell him that I'm the boss, not him, and he fuckin laughs in my face. He sure knew who the boss was when he got his socks soaked in piss."

"You are so twisted, Kid!" Ty smiles. "Tell me more."

Stephen agrees. "Anyone else who deserved it?"

"There was a guy who I later discovered was a spy for...well that doesn't matter. Anyways, he tried to get close to my dad so he could kill him. I got to him first. I walked up to him one night, hammer behind my back. The fucker was too distracted by me to even notice. He went down easily..."

The table is silent as Jared resumes eating his salad. Jensen only grins while Ty and Stephen have their jaws hanging down. Apparently, they're surprised. Why, because he's a small brat? Whatever. He can kill like the rest of his contemporaries and even do a better job at it than them. For whatever reason, just looking at Jensen is making him blush. It's alien to him to feel this way about another guy. Why the fuck did he just lie? Whatever.

Jensen is broken out of his trance soon enough. The disposable smartphone rings, alerting him of the time. He excuses himself for a second, taking the phone and Jared outside. He doesn't even feel like protesting right now because if Jensen's leading him in a hotel room or even a restroom then great. However, he's slightly disappointed when they only stop outside of the diner.

The man scrolls through the multimedia to find the video from earlier. He selects it, putting the file in a text message. Jared sees the recipient just in time: Padalecki. It's his father. When that man sees the video, he'll go off, Jared's counting on it. As much as he wants to go home, he doesn't want to leave Jensen and the delightful duo. The way he sees it, this only ends in two ways.

"How you doin?" Jensen asks, pocketing the phone. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes, taking one out and lighting it. "Holding up alright?"

"Yeah, I guess. Since when did you start smoking?"

"Since forever. I didn't smoke when I was working for your Dad though. Tried to kick the habit by chewing gum. Guess I wasn't strong enough."

Jared snatches the cigarette from Jensen, taking a few drags from it himself. The men rolls his eye. "You're strong, Jensen. Shut up. You're one of the strongest men I know."

"I'm sorry, but did Jared Padalecki give me a compliment? I'm so honored."

"Keep reminding me and I'll nut punch you. I'm not completely nice, you know."

"Oh, I know..."

The smartphone rings again, but this time it's an incoming call from Gerald. Jensen looks at Jared, handing the phone to him. Jared trades the cigarette for the cell phone, putting it between his neck and shoulder. He briefly wonders if he should make up a ruse or tell the truth. He decides to go with a combination of the two.

"Tata." Jared evens his voice out. He's nervous and he puts the phone on speaker when directed by Jensen.

_"Jared! Are you alright, Syn!? Have they hurt you!?"_

"I'm okay, Tata."

_("Bastards! I'll kill every single one of them, I sweat it. What are they like? Have you seen their faces? Do you know where you are?")_

("No. I haven't seen their faces. They've tied me up. Are you coming to get me?")

_("Of course, Jared. Daddy's coming to bring you home. I love you.")_

("I love you too.")

Jensen takes the phone from Jared, handing the cigarette back over to him. He takes the phone off of speaker as well. "If you want the kid back, you know what needs to be done."

Gerald practically roars over the phone.  _"I currently don't have Two Million Dollars in my possession. You're asking me for too much."_

"You're a business man, Padalecki. You'll figure something out. Get the cash and meet me at the drop off. And you better--"

_"Wait a second...I know that voice. Is this Jensen Ackles!?"_

Fuck.

"N--No--!"

_"You better pray that Jared stays safe for your sake, Ackles. See you real soon."_

The line goes dead as Gerald hangs up. It should be funny how Jensen's eyes are bigger than the full moon tonight, but it isn't. There's a tiny ounce of fear in them. It's then that Jared ends up laughing against his will. The big bad Jensen Ackles is afraid of something after all. Jared knows that laughing is considered being cruel or insensitive, but he means well. Kinda.

He doesn't stop laughing until Jensen starts to glare at him. He needs to obtain a sense a humor or he'll never get on in this life. The boy grabs the cigarette back from Jensen, blowing smoke in his general direction.

"You, My Sexy-Hot Man, are so fucked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tata" in Polish means Dad while "Syn" means son.


	5. Not A Fucking Powerpuff Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared gets closer to Jensen in the best way possible.

After that terrible, terrible phone conversation with Gerald, Jensen takes Jared back into the diner to finish their meal. Ty questions the matter of their abrupt exit, to which Jared responds with, "Jensen took me out back made me gargle his balls." Of course, this is met with negative feedback by Ty and Stephen. Jensen? Not so much. He tries to hide his excitement by slightly crossing his legs, but Jared notices. 

He loves this more than fucking with Stephen, although that was kinda hot. He'll definitely jack off to that later on at night. But it depends on who he's roomed with. In all honesty, any one of them can get it. They're all attractive as fuck. He'd love to have a room with Stephen just so be can introduce him to the world of gay sex. God, he's getting hard just thinking about it.

****

His wish was not granted.

Jensen, being the somewhat possessive asshole that he is, checked Ty and Stephen into a separate room with he and Jared in the other. Whatever. He'll just have to learn to like it. This side of Jensen is secretly making Jared want him more, but then his smug pride sets in and he hates him all over again.

The former drug runner was never a talker, even towards Gerald. That made him the perfect goon in Jared's eyes and he usually stays away from Gerald's businesses. His dad did say that one day, if anything should happen to him, that Jared would inherit a lot of money and he should use that money to get as far away as he can, possibly to another country in order to escape this life of murder and deceit.

It scares him, knowing that his father could die at any time due to someone poisoning his food or putting a bullet in his head. Gerald tells him to not think about it, to be grateful that he's still here. There's no place he'd rather be than with his father in their home, having Stephen or Jensen Fucking him. With Gerald not present of course.

God, it gets soooo hard to choose with these guys. Ah, well. It doesn't matter, he guesses. Just as they enter their designated room, Jared immediately knows what's up. It's basically a suite, with one large bed near the wall and other luxurious items. So it's a honeymoon suite? Nice. Not nice in a real way. More like the sarcastic asshole nice.

Jensen closes the door, dumping his bags near the bed. He flops on the bed hard, groaning at the pain in his back. Jared laughs of course, sitting in the edge to smack at the man's knee. This sudden closeness feels wonderful...and all too dangerous. Reality is finally setting in. He can't be with Jensen, not like this. Gerald would indeed kill him. He's already on "The List" and no one wants to be on Gerald's list. Jared wants him so bad that it's literally hurting his boner.

"You hopping in the shower or should I go first?" Jensen asks as he sits up. He wraps an arm around Jared's neck, pulling him close. "There's always the option of showering together...what do ya say, Jay?"

Jay.

No one's ever called him that. It's obviously a shortened version of his name, but no one has ever been brave enough to say it out loud. More importantly, Jensen just invited him into shower with him. God, it's so tempting. Instantaneously, he forgets about his whole conflict with Jensen being too close to him. Now, he just wants to have some fun. Some sweet, sweet fun.

Jared, without a word, gets up slowly, stripping out of his clothes on his way towards the bathroom. As he discards the final article of clothing, his tight underwear, he smirks at Jensen. He keeps his privates hidden behind the door, teasing the elder with all of his might. It's not helping anyone in the way that Jensen is groping his crotch in a very hot, very obscene manner.

"I shower alone." Jared winks and shuts the door.

The former mobster frowns. He grunts in defeat when he finds that the bathroom door has been locked from the other side. Stupid Fucking Kid. Who's the damn cock tease now?

****

By the time Jared exits the bathroom, he's clothed in night shorts that barely go past his ass and another tight shirt, baby blue colored. Drying his hair, he sees that Jensen is gone. What a shame. He was actually gonna let the guy fuck him into next week. He's actually pretty thirsty come to think if it now. Weird. He fumbles around Jensen's possessions in his duffle bag.

When he locates the man's wallet, he takes out three dollars. He won't miss it. It three goddamn dollars. He'll be rich soon enough if everything goes according to the plan. Jared throws the towel on the bed, puts on his sneakers and leaves the suite with the money. He has an opportunity to run right now, to just leave, but he doesn't. There's a vending machine right outside; he saw it.

It's not so cold tonight. It's not warm either. He loves in-between weather to be honest. But because of the summer sun, he's got a nice tan. He's sure that Jensen noticed the tan lines when he stripped naked in front of him. If he didn't, then oh fucking well. His loss.

When he gets there, he sees a tall guy putting in the code for his drink. Jared patiently waits, taking the time to look over the man. From what little he can see, the guy's got black hair, matching stubble. The small overhead light shines on the leather jacket he wears. The black jeans are repulsive, but it all doesn't matter when he turns around to smile at Jared. He's hot.

Sipping on his soda, the guy moves out of Jared's way. He winks at him too as the boy steps forward to dispense money into the machine. He has no idea what he's thirsty for. Jensen. He's actually thirsty for Jensen...Ty too. Stephen as well. God, they're all just fuckable to a huge degree. Jared decides on a bottle of Diet Pepsi. Diet is just as enjoyable as the original. Don't judge.

He can feel the pervert's eyes on his backside, spanking it with his looks. It feels so amazing to be looked at as an object of lust to complete strangers. That's him being serious, not bullshit sarcasm at all. Turning around, Jared unscrews the cap on his drink, watching the guy sit down at a sort of picnic table. The man gestures for Jared to join him. It'd be absolutely rude to say no.

****

Jensen gets back in the room with a big case of beer in one hand and a bag of snacks in the other. Thank God he had some bills in his pockets. He knows that Jared used to like Twinkies. Oh, the irony. Looking around though, he doesn't see any sign of the little fucker. He's definitely not in the shower; the water's not running and the door is sitting wide open.

The towel on the bed is a testament that Jared isn't even here. What's more is Jensen's open duffle bag with wallet laying right next to it. He smirks. Setting down the snacks and drinks on the nearest table, he goes out looking for his little runaway.

****

"What's a kid like you doing out here all by yourself?"

The guy--Darren, he said his name was--is supposedly traveling across the country to see his sick brother. Sounds noble to be honest. Jared would do the same thing for Jeff, no questions asked about it. He'd do anything for his brother, just like he knows that Jeff would do anything for him and how their father would kill anyone for the both of them.

Darren is gorgeous and that's saying so little about him. Goddamn, the guy could be an underwear model. Wink, wink, right? Jared really does want to get a peek into those drawers...and at his dick. But right now, he's gotta be nice. Just ease it in. Ha! That's funny...

"I'm not a kid." Jared snorts. "I'm Sixteen actually. And I'm not..." His father wouldn't approve of him revealing important information. "I'm traveling with friends. See the world, ya know? Summer Vacation and all that shit."

"Hm. Sounds exciting."

"It is, I guess. My friends are...they're good people. Funniest bunch I've ever met, I'll tell you that much." Jared laughs quietly. "I'm gonna miss them when this is all over."

He doesn't know why he's telling this to a stranger. They say that's it good to talk to someone you don't know about your problems, but Jensen, Ty and Stephen aren't problems, they're solutions. Jared wants to know what they can solve because he honestly has no fucking clue. Whatever! Ugh. Teen angst sucks so much ass.

"All over?" Darren questions. "If they're your friends, why would you leave?"

"It's complicated. I need a distraction."

Darren licks his lips, saliva causing them to shine. His grin is scary in this light. "If you follow me to my car, I'm sure I can provide you with a good enough distraction, Jared."

That statement makes the boy's blood run cold. "I never said my name..."

"Um, yeah you did."

"I didn't."

"You did." Darren insists. His eyes darken; he looks dangerous. "I heard you."

Jared knows the truth. He  _didn't_ say his name at all. Darren is lying. This entire situation is becoming fucked by the minute. He's getting nervous about this, so he tries to subtly remove himself from the equation. It doesn't work. As soon as he stands to leave, Darren does the same, slowly stepping into his space the more the boy backs away.

This is wrong. This is all very wrong. Who is this guy? Why is he here? These are questions Jared desperately wants to know, but he's too scared to ask. Yes, he's  _scared_. He's human, humans get scared. He tries to use it to his advantage like he did all those years ago when he saved Ms. Genevieve.

"Who are you...?" Jared fake sobs. He's become proficient at faking certain emotions.

Darren chuckles because he obviously finds this hilarious. "I told you, I'm Darren. I think you need to ask the right questions."

Right. Jared gulps when he backs into a solid brick wall. "Who do you work for? What do you want?"

"There you go." The fucker grins. "Was that so hard? My employer, if you can call him that, is a close associate of your father. You might remember him well. Mr. Morgan wishes for you to accompany me back to his estate."

Shit. Just when things can't get any worse, JDM hires a fucking goon to take him away. Fucking great! Two kidnappings. Why him all of a sudden? It's bullshit, that's what it is! Can he ever get a moment of fucking peace in this goddamn shitty ass world!? Jesus H. Fuck! Jared's charade comes crumbling down in a matter of seconds.

He just can't take this shit any longer. This would be so much easier if Gerald gave him that gun he wanted. When this is all over, he's gonna go out a buy one himself. He doesn't care if he has to blow thirty guys to get it, he'll fucking get that gun! Fuck this!

"If you think I'm going anywhere with you," Jared sighs. "You have another thing coming. You obviously know who I am, know what I've done? I won't hesitate to do it again, You Motherfucking Cuntcicle."

Darren just looks on, amused. Fuck him. It's all fun and games until he produces a black glock with a silencer from behind his waistband. "Kids say the strangest things nowadays. You can play nice and follow me and not get hurt  _or_ you can talk shit and get knocked out and still come with me. You're choice, Buttercup."

"I'm not a fucking Powerpuff Girl, Asshat."

"You're old enough to know what a Powerpuff Girl is? I'm impressed."

"Suck it, Dicklicker."

The guy shakes his head. He hasn't stopped grinning in a while. "I like you. I actually wanna get to know you better. What do ya say we go back to my room before we hit the road? I'm sure my boys would love to have you around."

"That sounds like--"

"Sounds like it's not gonna happen."

Jared knows that voice. Dear God, thank you! It's Jensen, hands in the air as Darren points his gun at him. He's looking nice in that black tank top. So hot. If he wasn't in danger right now, he'd jump Jensen's bones. Fuck, that guy doesn't know what he does to him! Darren just keeps the gun leveled.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Jenny From-The-Drug-Running Block. How's everything, Old Man. Heard you got a son, right? And a daughter. Newborn. How's the girlfriend?"

"Let's not talk about that." Darren's obviously struck a huge nerve. Jensen's jaw is twitching; that's not good. "Why don't we talk about the fact that Jared's got you by the balls."

Just as Jensen says that, Jared strikes out at Darren. The guy is stupid. Goon Rule #3: Never take your eyes off of the hostage. Using a technique Genevieve taught him, Jared expertly snatched the gun from Darren's grasp. The fucker's mouth hangs open as the pistol is aimed right back at him. This is so fun! 

This was an end result that no one saw coming, especially Jared. Life for him is getting increasingly interesting the more he stays around Jensen. Oh, that man. Such a peach. A filthy, sexy peach, but a peach nonetheless. Jared cocks the gun once, deliriously smiling. It might just be him, but he actually loves the thrill of having someone so close to their own grave.

"You lose." Jared says.

"Seems like it, doesn't it?" Darren murmurs quietly. " _I've_ lost, but others will follow. JDM isn't a good sport when it comes to losing. You might wanna hold on to--"

Darren couldn't finish. Not that he can now with a huge hole in the center of his forehead. His body drops down onto the concrete, blood everywhere. It's splattered across Jared's face and shirt. It feels weird. Before Jensen can speak, the boy digs through the guy's pockets. He grabs the room key--12--and walks in the opposite direction.

Jensen's right behind him, silent as a damn church mouse. When they arrive in front of the room door, Jared takes a quick look through the window, gun at his side. There's three men in there, two on the couch and one sitting on a bed. Jared quietly tosses the key to Jensen, signaling him to open the door. He nods, putting the key into the lock.

When he turns the know to open the door, Jared quickly takes point. Thank God that the gun has a silencer. He holds the gun like an expert; two handed. He takes out the guy on the bed first with a well aimed shot to the heart. The other two are too late to do anything as Jared puts a bullet in between one's eyes. The remaining guy doesn't have a gun, but a switchblade.

Jared smirks when he pulls the trigger, but finds that the magazine is empty. Who the fuck loads a gun with three bullets!? The man cackles, tossing the knife at Jared. Thankfully, he moves out of the way just in time as the blade plunges itself into the door behind him. Jensen's still outside though, so Jared just shuts and locks the door. He winks at the blonde through the window before proceeding to fight the dumb bastard.

"You're impressive." He comments. His accent's English. Dammit. Jared has a soft spot for guys with accents. "Who taught you how to kill people, Little One?"

The teen leaps forward, sliding down between the guy's legs. At the last second, he punches the man in the dick, savoring the groan that leaves his mouth. The fucker recovers all too quickly for Jared's liking though and harshly grabs his shaggy hair. He begins tossing him around the room like a rag doll, hitting every bit of hard furniture.

He can hear Jensen pounding at the door, but it's useless. He seems so strong, why can't he break down a fucking door!? Jesus. The huge guy wraps both hands around Jared's neck and squeezes. He's not aiming to kill, just to get Jared to submit. If Jeffery wants him, he wants him alive. He knows why too. Jared's not having any of it.

Enduring the strangulation for a moment longer, he uses both hands to smack at the guys ears at the same time. While he's distracted by the pain, Jared rushes to the wall to throw the knife into the chest, dead center. He dies without any more hassle. Jared's left panting and with a multitude of bruises and cuts. He unlocks the door for Jensen and sits on the bed with the one dead guy.

"You okay?" Jensen asks as he checks the boy over for serious injuries. "Need anything?"

Jared chuckles, hissing at the pain in his ribcage. "A cigarette. I could use a cigarette like really bad. Go get me one..."

Jensen does as he's told, grabbing a pack of cigarettes from the coffee table near the couch. He hands it to the boy and even helps him light it. This shit is so rediculous. He's never seen someone so skilled at murder before, let alone a teenager! This kid is something else.

"Jesus, Kid. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Aww. You startin to care about me, Jen?"

"Something like that. You need some help getting up? I can get the guys to come help us."

"Nah, nah." Jared waves his hand, cigarette between his index and middle fingers. "I just wanna rest here for a minute. I can walk."

"Okay, then."

Acknowledging his statement, Jensen pushes away the dead body on the bed to sit next to Jared. He takes the sheets off as well, throwing them on the guy. When Jared offers him the cigarette, he shakes his head, placing his arm around Jared's waist. Surprisingly, the kid let's him. And that's when Jared leans up to press a chaste kiss to his lips. It turns open mouthed in seconds. He tastes like smoke, obviously.

Though it's over way to quickly if you ask Jensen. Jared just laughs at his flabbergasted expression, taking another drag of the cigarette. He manages to stand on his own, putting out the cigarette onto English man's forehead. He swings his hips side to side as he exits the room, looking over his shoulder expectantly at Jensen.

Someone's definitely getting laid tonight.


	6. Do You Have A Fucking Deathwish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen fucks Jared.
> 
> (Enough said.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consensual Underage sex ahead! ;)

As he anticipated, Jensen followed Jared back to their own room. The mess they left behind will most likely be discovered in the morning; hardly anyone comes out at night to check on noises in California. Those who do are idiots. Stupid Fucking Idiots. People need to mind their business. That's what Gerald always says. Though he only says that because he's doing illegal shit, but that's besides the point.

Getting in the room, Jensen quickly shut and locked the door. He reached down to unzip his pants; his fat cock flopping out immediately. Oh, fuck. That thing really is huge, might be bigger than Chad's. It has Jared thinking just how he's gonna make it fit into both holes. Whatever. He likes a challenge. He tries to play off his nervousness by acting cocky.

"I've had bigger..."

Jensen isn't fooled. He sees right through him like it's a fuckin superpower. "Touch it and find out. I won't say that I don't bite because I do.  _Hard_."

Jesus...

That basically sums up what's going on in his brain right now. It's basically mush, nothing but mind numbing lust. As instructed by Jensen, Jared was forward, pushed the man against the door. It's a little rough, but he's got a nagging suspicion that he likes it like that. He reaches down to grip the bass of Jensen's cock, never breaking eye contact.

He's definitely bigger than Chad. Like  _way bigger_. No bullshit. It's hot to the touch too and he just loves the way that Jensen is trying so hard not to moan or give up any indication that he's enjoying this. Not for long. When the man reaches full hardness, Jared shucks out of his own shorts, revealing that not only does he also have an erection, but that he's not wearing any underwear.

Twisting his wrist just right causes Jensen to moan like a wanton bitch in heat. Jared-1, Jensen-0. Apparently, he's at his limit. He does bite hard though, sinking his teeth into Jared's neck, biting and nibbling like a damn vampire. If he keeps this up, he'll leave marks. Jared doesn't care. He wants the world to know that Jensen Fucking Ackles did this to him, made him feel free and wanted.

Jared's soon on his knees, staring at the huge monster in front of him. He doesn't remember when or how he got down here, but he suspects that it was Jensen with the way his hands are forcefully guiding the boy to his dick. He wastes no time, licking up and down the shaft. Jensen really grabs Jared's head, face fucking him without any breaks. Suddenly, Jared wants this to be a competition to see who can cum first. It's a game he'll gladly play, even if Jensen doesn't know it.

Using knowledge from when Tom was still alive, Jared takes his index finger and slides it into Jensen's ass easily while jacking himself off. The reaction is just as desired when Jared finds his prostate; he's shocked and tries to calm himself down, but finds that he can't. He's about to blow his load, as is Jared. It's a race to the finish, but whoever finishes first loses.

In no time, Jared sprays his seed all over the carpet and his hand just as Jensen shivers and cums down his throat. Who wins and who loses is unclear to him, but he figures that the game doesn't matter; they both finished. He wipes his mouth off and swallows, though it's far from over.

Jensen pulls him up, forcing him to the bed. His pants are pooled around his ankles and he grunts as he tries to get them off. Jared laughs quietly because the guy he's about to have sex with is a goofball. He's quieted when Jensen's tongue enters his mouth once again. It feels like Heaven if he's being honest. He's lived in Hell already and he doesn't want to go back.

They both get hard all over. Jared wants to liken Jensen's stamina to a horse's because of how fast he chubbed up again. He can blame teenage hormones on his boner, so fuck you. When the older man pulls back, his lips look almost swollen, plump. The boy supposes that his look exactly the same way. Suddenly, Jensen smirks, putting his right index and middle fingers in Jared's parted lips.

"Suck." He commands.

Even if he  _didn't_ want to do it, he does it anyway because...that look in Jensen's eyes...it's not right. It's dark, menacing and cruel. Jared's convinced that Jensen is not in his right mind. He's turned into a psychotic sex fiend in such little time...and Jared is so fucking ready for him. He sucks on the man's fingers as he was told to, moaning obscenely when Jensen tugs at his hair.

He's losing it. Why is he doing this again? Why is he letting himself be seduced by an ex drug runner? Because he's insane and he's an idiot. Jared can't seem to get a grip on his feelings for this man. Sure, he used to have a simple crush on Jensen, but it's different now. He wants something like how he had with Tom, though Jensen is a little bit more rough around the edges.

Jared lathers Jensen's fingers in his saliva, putting in no effort to be the sexy little bitch that he already is. When Jensen deems it enough, he removes his digits, inserting them both at the same time. The boy gasps because this is amazing. Jensen really knows how to pleasure a man; he's hitting that sweet spot instantaneously when Jared thought he'd have to fumble around.

It feels so good that he has to kiss Jensen to keep himself quiet. However, the man breaks the kiss, grinning madly. The boy bites his lip to stifle several moans and groans, bit Jensen used his thumb to pry open his mouth. God, he's so hot right now as he guides his own dick right into Jared's hole with no warning. His legs are propped up on both of Jensen's arms.

"I wanna hear you scream, Jared. Scream for me and only me."

"Do you have a fucking death wish?" The teen chuckles. "Daddy's gonna kill you if he finds out."

Jensen growls playfully. "Let him find out."

As always, the initial burn is there; Jared pushes through it. It starts feel amazing with that big cock of Jensen's brushes past that spot, stabbing it and never stopping. The man grunts like an animal, speeding up every so often. Jared does in fact scream Jensen's name just as he's about to cum. Before he does, the former mobster quickly stops and pulls out, flipping Jared on his stomach.

"Get in your hands and knees, Baby Boy." Jensen pants as he slaps his ass once.

Doing as he's told, Jared gets on both hands and knees, facing away from Jensen. He has no clue about what's gonna happen until Jensen slides further down the bed. He pulls apart Jared's cheeks and almost literally devours the boy's hole. Jared moans aloud unexpectedly because  _JesusTapDancingChrist that's good!!_ Jensen's tongue wiggles like an eel in his rim. He then grabs Jared's dick, pumping it slowly in time with his licking.

Jared can't contain it anymore. He shouts Jensen's name again as he unloads all over the sheets. It still isn't over. Jensen pulls back and gets closer to Jared, cock head pressing longingly at the boy's hole. He bends down to lick at his ear as the kid shivers/whines in pleasure.

"Am I the best you've ever had?" Jensen whispers, shoving his cock in right after. "Tell me Jared. I wanna know."

Jared nods--more like moving his head while making an affirmative noise with his mouth--and responds. "Yes, Jen! You are!"

"Do want me to cum inside you?"

"Please...!"

"Please what, Jared?" Jensen's voice us hitching up. He's almost there.

The boy turns his head so that his and Jensen's lips could properly find themselves. When he's down making out with him, he whispers his replay back. It's really a grunt, but no one's gonna correct him, right?

"Please cum inside me, Jen!"

"Uhn! Uhn! Fuck! FUCK! FUCK, HERE IT COMES!"

"Jensen...!"

****

Ty and Stephen, in the next room over, stare into the darkness as Jared and Jensen fuck...very loud might they add. It has them both pitching tents in their respective shorts, but none of them say anything about it. Finally, they hear it all stop when Jared screams Jensen's name for the final time.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

They both announce this in unison, though none of them actually have to use it to urinate. Ty groans because he hasn't had sex in weeks. Not since Mexico. He's pretty sure Stephen never touched anyone other than himself. Sitting up, he turns on the nightstand lamp, facing Stephen.

"You ever jack off with another man before?"

Stephen, shocked, swallows as he also sits up. His erection is clear as day. "No...I haven't."

"Now's your lucky day. Drop your pants. I need this right now."


	7. Cry Me A Fucking River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared, Jensen and the gang hit the road again. Fuckery and shenanigans ensue.

Damn, that was...intense. Tom's dead, and God rest his soul, but  _fuck_ , Jensen takes the cake at being the best. That fuck made him have the shakes after, like he was a damn drug addict. Just another hit. Ha! That's precisely what he got though when Jensen started fondling his hole again. The man is skill, no doubt about it. He'd be delusional if he disagrees with himself. Hell, he'd be delusional just talking with himself!

After the last romp in the sheets, Jensen lights up one of his trusty cigarettes. Jared is hugging his torso closely, afraid that if he blinks, this would've all been a very vivid dream. The mobster sits up, back to the headboard as Jared rests his head on his lap. The boy takes the cigarette from Jensen for himselt, lightly tapping his face when the man lifts an eyebrow in his direction.

"You're good at what you do." Jared takes a drag, puffing out smoke to the sex God above him.

Jensen, unfazed by the smoke, chuckles. "I can say the same thing about you. You know, sex  _and_ murder. Where'd you learn how to do that stuff?"

"My dad..." He says, unsure. "He taught me. Someone else too. I don't wanna talk about it right now. How about we talk about what that fucker said earlier. You have two kids and a girlfriend?"

"That's...not something many people know." Jensen groans. "And she's not my girlfriend anymore. Danny, my son, is Six Years Old. J.J., my daughter, is only Three Months Old. I don't talk about them to other people."

"J.J.?" Jared chuckles. "As in...?"

"Yeah. It's embarrassing. I'd rather not talk about it either if that's okay with you."

The boy nods, handing the cigarette back over to him. "I understand. We gotta get outta here though."

"I hear you on that one."

Jared gets up to put on his shorts and a new shirt, but not before he makes out with Jensen again. The man dresses as well, packing their belongings. Jared finds out just how the men knew where they were. They had tracked him because of his phone in his jean shorts' back pocket. Hating himself a little more, he proceeds to break the device with his shoe.

When that's done, they quietly travel next door to Stephen and Ty's room. Because they don't have much time to waste, Jared uses the two bobby pins that's in his hair to pick the lock. Once it's open, he cracks up laughing. Stephen's seated on the bed with Ty and they'really jerking each other off. Dammit. And to think that if Jensen wasn't so selfish, he would've probably been in a room with the shy blonde. They stop when they're interrupted; Stephen almost dies of embarrassment.

As the pair put on their clothes, Jared--although barely keeping it together--informs them of what happened not too long ago. He urges them to get themselves situated, offering to finish them off collectively in the bathroom. Jensen vehemently declines, grabbing the boy by the hand and back to the van. He's so possessive...and that's  _hot_!

****

Ty's pissed. Stephen's moderately pissed, but if he was more confident in himself, he'd be cursing Jensen out just like Ty. Jensen's pissed because his plans are falling apart. He's forced to tell them about Jared, how he's the son of his former employer; a Polish mob boss.

Everything is fucked. To make matters even more worse than they already are, fuckin Jeffrey Dean Morgan, of all people, is out to take advantage of Jared's kidnapping by kidnapping him  _from the kidnappers_! What kind of shit is this!? Some stupid action movie plot or something. Though, if Jensen had a choice to choose the actor who plays him, he'd go with Wentworth Miller. The guy looks similar to him.

But anyway, back to the shitty matter at hand: JDM. He's met the man on occasion and he's positive that Jared has too. Jensen doesn't understand the dynamic between the teen and the older man, but it's gotta be similar to how he feels for him. Just look at the kid, he's gorgeous! Any self-respecting person would want a bite out of that. He knows about the sex clubs too, the illegal underage ones. Jensen tries to justify that what's happening between him and Jared is different, even if doesn't seem like it.

As he predicted, they weren't exactly pleased with this news, proclaiming that they wouldn't have done this had they known who Jared's father was. Now, two men of high power are out for them, willing to do just about anything and everything to get Jared. Yeah, this really does sound like a pretty intense action movie. Jensen might live at the end, or at least he's hoping he does. He wants Jared to met his kids, especially J.J., the one who holds his namesake. If that makes him weird, then too bad. Jared's old enough to be his kid, but he cares less.

****

The sun's starting to peer out now as they ride down the empty road. It reminds Jared of the time he and Chad stayed up all night long just to see who'd break first. Incidentally, it was Jared who failed and the penalty for losing was pushups for ten minutes, non stop. Oh, those were the days. They're bittersweet memories.

Chad's probably worried sick about Jared, just like his father. He hopes that Tom didn't hit him too hard. That punch was strong enough to cause an immediate coma upon contact. And besides, Chad has a wonderful smile. It'd be a shame if Tom ruined that with that superhuman punch he delivered.

And now, every time he thinks of Tom, Jared becomes a little depressed. The guy was a dick, yes. He had a major ego, yes. He loved to tease Jared endlessly, yes, but beyond all of that was something good. Something that the boy couldn't decipher. The same is true for Jensen. He's hiding something, it's dreadfully obvious.

Why this mysterious resurgence into his life? Trouble is definitely brewing up here and he's gotta find out more. With some fierce prodding from Ty, Stephen and finally Jared, Jensen finally cracks. He's clearly not happy about it, bit Jared can see that it needs to be said, whatever the hell it is.

"So," He starts, sighing. Stephen's listening even though he's paying attention to the road. "I used to work for Jared's dad as a drug runner, you both knew that I was one. I just just didn't tell you that he's one of the most dangerous men on the planet."

"Great oversight there, Jen." Ty groans. "What else?"

"Well, a rival boss who's just as dangerous is also out to get Jared for reasons that I don't quite understand."

The kid snorts, amused. "I know why. He wants me, simple as that. I'm the one that got away, apparently. It's pathetic." Jared scratches his neck, looking out the window. "Why'd you take me, Jensen? Can I get an honest answer this time?"

He could fuck the answer out of him, or torture him for it and he's very skilled at that too. Either way, Jared's getting some fucking answers today. After several minutes of silence, Jensen chuckles low in his throat, propping his head on his arm. He looks mighty sexy like this, sun touching upon his golden brown hair. The freckles pop out perfectly in this light. There's a boyish charm in his looks, but once you hear him talk, it all changes.

"Remember that day when I left and your dad was so angry, trying to find me? Kill me?"

Jared can't forget it. He never saw his dad so pissed off before. "Of course...he said that you were spying on him for someone else. I didn't want it to be true."

"It wasn't." Jensen confirms. "I was set up. There was another guy, Travis, who was the spy. He framed me when I discovered what he was doing. I barely had the strength to run. I lived underground--figuratively--for a time. I took you because he'd listen to someone who has his youngest child. With you, I'd be able to get close to him and have a talk about my innocence."

"So--"

"Now, before you start, I didn't just take you for that...I kinda wanted to see you again. I missed seeing you..."

Jared blushes because Jensen is an idiot. They're all idiots and they'll all die, including himself, if shit gets ugly. "Cry me a fucking river, bitch."

It's said with no malice whatsoever. Ty, who is seated next to the boy, laughs and calls them lovebirds. If only. Jared doesn't love anyone but his family, the same could probably be said for Jensen; he obviously loves his own children. But maybe that's something to think about.

He was in love with Tom, or rather he was beginning to fall in love with him. Jensen's different. They've got this connection that is indescribable to even them. Their banters, the way that they look at each other, the sex! Oh, God, the sex was phenomenal! Could this be love? Maybe. What the hell does he know about love anyway? He's just a kid. That's what others would say about him. Whatever.

****

The drop off location isn't for another hour or two, according to Stephen. Jensen's plan is admirable, but fruitless. Gerald won't listen, not without some sort of proof. Even then, he'd demand for Jensen's head on a platter because he kidnapped his son. Stephen and Ty would most likely die right along with him.

No, Jared can't let that happen. Believe it or not, this particular group has grown on him in the greatest way possible. Perhaps. If the greatest way possible is a huge rash, festering and eating away at his skin. They're good people despite his initial hesitation towards them. He was never worried about his own safety though, just their's.

If he really to, Jared could murder them all and just drive himself back home, telling his father of Jeffery's betrayal. He doesn't, however, because these men have somehow wormed their way into his heart. Ugh! God, that's so cheesy. Can he get extra cheese on that cheesy ass pizza!?

He suddenly has an idea. It's a terrible one, but it's the only one that he's got. In the silence of the van, Jared taps Jensen's shoulder. He ends up having to throttle him; the man was taking a short nap. Fuck that. He needs to be alert for the plan that's sure to probably backfire at some point because that's how it usually is in the movies.

"What!?" Jensen growls. He's a grumpy little bastard when he's being woken up. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Jared holds out his right hand. "Gimme your phone."

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna call Jason Statham to see if he wants to fuck me while wearing a prom dress." The boy deadpans. "What the fuck else am I gonna do? I need to call somebody?"

"Who?"

"If you keep asking me questions, I'll make Stephen cum in his pants again and I'm pretty sure that he doesn't want that again. Right, Stephen?"

The driver chuckles nervously, shaking his head in the negative. "I really don't. How embarrassing..."

Jensen, against his better judgement, hands over his disposable smartphone. Jared's fingers type in numbers quickly. The perks of being a teenager in the 21st century. Eventually, whoever he's calling picks up the phone; the boy puts it on speaker. He sounds tired, almost as if he hasn't slept in days. Jared's heart melts when he hears his voice.

_"Hello? Who the hell is this?"_

"Hey, Baby," Jared teases. "You miss me?"

 _"Jared!?"_ Chad gasps on the other line.  _"Holy Shit! Are you okay? Where are you?"_

"In the middle of the desert with three huge men."

_"Sounds like your kinda scene. They aren't hurting you, are they?"_

Jared takes the time to look at his captors. Ty's picking at the dirt underneath of his fingernails. Stephen's humming some show tune from the 50's while Jensen just glares at the phone. He's definitely jealous and it's taking everything within Jared to not laugh uncontrollably. Oh, this is just brilliant!

"They couldn't harm a fly if it was six feet tall and fucking their mothers." The boy sighs. "Listen, I need your help. I know that you're good with technology shit and whatnot, so I'm gonna ask you a big favor. I only have two hours to get this done."

 _"Alright."_ He can hear Chad smiling over the phone. He's a great friend.  _"Intrigue and subterfuge. Like spy movies. Just tell me what needs to be done."_

"I could kiss you right now." Jared clears his throat when Jensen gives him a death glare. "If I wasn't spoken for already. Okay, here's the plan..."


	8. Fuck You, Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared gets to know Ty and Stephen a little bit more before reuniting with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a filler chapter. (You won't fight me. I'll win, Bitch.)

An hour has already passed which means it might take an extra hour to reach the end of the line. It's all too soon in Jared's honest opinion. He would rather have the meet up tomorrow or some shit. He's not really feeling it, so to speak. Thankfully, Jensen suggests that they all take a break before the final confrontation. He tells Stephen to take the next exit, whatever it is.

The men, and Jared, end up pulling into some music festival of some kind. The music really sucks, but at least it's a great change of pace. The air around them smells of liquor, sex, pot and epic shame. It's a collage kid's wet dream. It's Jared's worst nightmare. None of these bastards are readable; he can't tell who's out to get him or not. Just a bunch of hippies.

Apparently, there's an entrance fee of seven dollars a person. Some kind of fundraiser. Yeah right. After giving him the puppy dog eyes, Jared convinced Stephen to pay for his entry. Jensen paid for his own, Ty did the same, but The green eyed man had a slight scowl on his face. Jesus, it's so fun to mess with him. One of these days though, Jared's gonna accidentally go to far.

Wait, one day? Is he thinking long term here? Seems like it. He's assuming that Jensen and his friends are gonna live through this, all of it, to the end. It's a pretty thought, like tiny jewels, but it's still a thought nonetheless. Real life doesn't work that way. It doesn't always work in your favor. So, assuming that Jensen doesn't end up with a bullet in his head is a bit of a stretch.

Ty goes back to the van, claiming to have a few blankets that they can sit on. Sure enough, he comes back with two nicely sized blankets. One is red while the other is the ugliest shade of purple that Jared's ever seen. It really is so goddamn hideous that he briefly has to shield his eyes. It's Ty's favorite color apparently. That explains it...

****

Soon enough, they're all set up. Jensen and Ty went to the snack bar for some treats and shit while Stephen sat patiently with Jared. It's his first time coming out to a place like this no doubt. It's Jared's too. He's been to concerts before, but nothing like this. It feels reminiscent of Woodstock. Though he wasn't born in that era, his dad's associates--and maybe even Gerald himself--had experienced the thrill of Woodstock.

Jared takes the time to get to know Stephen, seeing as how he knows literally nothing about him. All that's been revealed to him so far is that he was supposed to be the driver of the operation. He's so shy too and he's never had the pleasure of being with another man on a very intimate level. Jared's cock stirs at the thought. Curse his teenaged hormones.

"How'd you and Jensen meet?" The boy asks, tying the laces on his sneaker. "There's some history here, I know it. Spill."

Stephen laughs. It's not reserved like how it is in the van. It's better, like he's coming out of his shell. Good. "Jensen and I have known each other since...second grade I believe. He shared his snacks with me at lunch time and our desks were paired together."

"Grade school sweethearts, huh?"

"Something like that...but no. Jensen's mom adopted me in the third grade."

This is a surprise. It's not like Stephen's been telling his secrets for the world to hear. Still, it's a little shocking to know that he and Jensen were raised in the same household, more or less. Jared finds himself wanting to know more because he's curious. Curiosity killed the cat they say, but Jared feels like he's more than that. A Mountain Lion is better.

Jared frowns. "But why?"

"My, uh, my..." Stephen hesitates for a second. Jared can see that he's slipping back into his shell so he grasps his hand, squeezing reassuringly. "My dad, he...wasn't a very nice man. He hit me a lot after my mom left town. He was always drunk, always blaming me for mom leaving. I was too young to understand what was going on though. Then, one night, he hit me so hard that I remember waking up with doctors and nurses surrounding me."

"Jesus Christ..."

"Yeah. Jensen's mom fought for me so I didn't have to get taken away by the state. Before I knew it, I was living in their home, sharing a room with him until she cleaned out his dad's old study. After that, everything changed. I felt loved for once. Jensen became my best friend and brother to me. Donna, his mother, became like a mother to me. I still remember the day when I first called her that. Two years ago. She was so happy...I miss her."

Oh.

She's dead, just like the father, presumably. It's hard losing a parent, but it's even harder losing two. Jared wouldn't know though. His father is still here, but for how much longer with this life he lives? This dangerous game that he's playing involves his son and now the battle is just about to start. But whatever happens to him doesn't matter for some reason. It's all about Stephen getting out now. The others too, but Stephen in particular.

He needs to get out, to live his life to the fullest. If, by some miracle, they all survive by the end of the day, Jared's gonna ask his father for a few favors. It's the least he can do for getting him involved with this bullshit. He wants Stephen to have a comfortable life away from this one, with Jensen and Ty of course. Jensen might fuck off with his kids to another city. Might as well.

"You wanna dance?"

Jared asks this as he's getting up. He'd love to see Stephen cut loose for once. He wants his final hours to be memorable, with people he considers his friends. Then, and only then, can he truly be at peace. Fuck. Now he sounds like he's in an awkward, teenaged, romance, coming of age movie. He doesn't deserve such luxuries despite what Gerald might say.

Stephen looks at Jared's hand, blushing. "I--I don't think I can..."

"You can," Jared says, grabbing him up anyway and putting the big man's arms around his waist. "And you will. Let's just have some fun."

The band on stage changes their song as if on cue. The music turns into some kind of sultry-pop mix that is sure to make the crowd dance accordingly. Sure enough, everyone does start dancing, including Jared. He swings his hips, lining up his hips with Stephen's. The closeness between them is giving the man a very strong erection. Jared, for once, decides not to tease or say anything about it.

A random guy starts passing around beers from his cooler. Jared manages to snag one before they're gone, hoping that this'll loosen up Stephen just a bit. He encourages the man to open the bottle while he continues his gyrations on his body. Jared's never really danced like this before. In fact, he doesn't dance at all. If only he could see what he looks like right now.

It doesn't take long for Stephen to get into the groove of things. It doesn't take long for him to take several pulls in the beer, grinding up on Jared just in time with the music. For a second, Jared can see the  _real_ Stephen coming out. He's not the shy, nervous man in the van anymore. He's different and the boy can't help but chuckle as the music continues on.

He's having fun. No, correction.  _They're_ having fun. Jared turns around, backing his ass up on Stephen. The guy resumes his dancing as he drinks more liquor, movements becoming looser and looser. He even shouts an enthusiastic "WooHoo" into the air. It doesn't stop until Jensen comes back, arms full of snacks and drinks. His eyes are basically slits right now and there's a distinct vein in his neck that's becoming visible by the second.

Scared, Stephen stops dancing, quickly sitting back down on the blanket Indian style. He takes the empty beer bottle with him on the way down. Jared, finding this hilarious, only continues to dance, much to Jensen's chagrin. The pissed off blonde sets everything down on the blanket, grabbing Jared's neck to passionately connect their mouths together. Oh, there's a lot of tongue involved and it makes it so much better.

Jensen withdraws, smirking and yelling into the crowd. "This is mine! This little brat right here is my property!"

"Dammit, Jensen." The teen grins from ear to ear. "You just can't resist, can you?"

"I never learned the meaning of restraint."

"I can see that." Jared looks past Jensen and around the area. "Where's Ty? I thought he was with you."

Jensen points beyond the crowd. "Still at the snack bar, I guess."

Jared detaches himself from Jensen's grasp, albeit with some major difficulty. He trudges through the crowd, nearly having to break a bitch's neck because she spilled beer on his shoes. Instead, he trips her, stealthily of course. Murdering someone in broad daylight is frowned upon, sadly.

He finally reaches the bar, seeing Ty chatting with some big chested, blonde bimbo. She's pretty, sure, but she's most likely as smart as a fish with down syndrome. One of his brilliant ideas pops right out of his head just then. Jared swaggers over to where his friend is, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. Ty's confused face brightens his day exponentially. The bitch is frowning though.

"Hey, Honey," Jared runs his fingers through the bearded man's hair. "Are you out here telling other people how cute I am again?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" The blonde whore asks.

Jared puts on one of his fake smiles. "I'm his boyfriend, Sweetie. Who are  _you_?"

She looks at Ty who's just laughing nervously, face continously becoming redder and redder. Jared is having so much fun and this is as close to a fuck with Ty that he's ever gonna get apparently. Jensen's already claimed him and that's absolutely awesome. The dumb bitch opens her mouth again to speak; she sounds like a meth whore who's been left to die in the sun.

"There's no way that you two are dating. This man is obviously straight. Nice try though. Almost had me going for a minute there, Kid."

A challenge? Okay, fine. He can deal with that. Because Jensen has the uncanny ability to appear out of thin air at important times, Jared cautiously looks around. When he's deemed it safe, Jared surges forward, grabbing Ty's shirt for a proper, wet, open mouthed kiss. Just as the kid had hoped, Ty gets into it, cradling his head like a lover's.

When he thinks that it's getting too heated, Jared pulls back, licking his lips in satisfaction. So that's what he's been missing out on? Goddamn! The man can really get someone going. Fuck. It was just that goddamn good. If you only knew. Eventually, Jared looks back over to the whore in slut's clothing, smug smile set in place. She seems let down with a small hint of disgust.

"That enough proof for you?" Jared taunts. He waves her off as she takes her drink to leave. "You better walk away, Bitch. Stay far away!"

"Fuck you, Freak!"

That's the last straw. Looking around, Jared sees a nice sized beer bottle. He grasps it in his hand, smiling at the weight of it. All he sees is red as he expertly chucks the object directly to the back of her head. The glass shatters and she goes down immediately. It's funny to watch, though the group of people surrounding her body is unsettling.

To avoid further implications, Jared takes Ty's hand, running in the opposite direction to the hills beyond the concert. They stop some time later, laughing together at the absurdity of the situation as they sit alongside each other on a hill that overlooks everything. Ty tries to calm down, but finds that he can't as he reaches in his pocket for a joint. It's only after Jared sees it that he's able to keep it together.

"You've been holding out on me, You Bastard." Jared laughs, taking the object from Ty's hands. "You've had this the whole time!?"

"Nope. I bought it a little while ago from some guy. Wanna get this shit going or do you wanna keep kissing me? I wouldn't mind that last part."

Without any more interruptions, Jared sticks the joint in his mouth, taking a strong drag when Ty lights it. He wasn't always an expert at this, you know. Killing and doing drugs. He was once a normal little kid, ignorant of how cruel the world really was. It wasn't until the day that his mom died that he saw everything I'm a new light. Some would call him dangerous. That's true. Others would call him a sociopath. That's not entirely true, but it's halfway there.

He has a feeling that Ty was the same way, hurting others for the sake of his own satisfaction. There's only one way to know, of course, and that's to ask. Jared passes around the joint to the man, looking up at the afternoon clouds. It's beautiful outside today. The perfect day to live and the perfect day to die. Either way, someone's dying today.

"What's your story, Ty?" Jared brings his knees up to his chest, like a typical teenager. "If that's your real name. Short for something? Tyrone? Tyrese?"

The scraggly looking bastard chuckles, taking another hit. "Nope. Short for Tyler. I would've thought that if anyone could make the right guess, I'd be you."

"Sue me for wanting joke around with my friend."

"So, I'm your friend now?" He smirks. "I thought I was your boyfriend. Why the demotion? I thought you looooooved meeeeee!"

Jared giggles. "God, I hate you. You gonna answer my question or not,  _Tyler_? What's your story?"

"I guess it can't hurt to tell you a little about myself. I was born into normal family, I guess. Nice house. I wouldn't say that we were wealthy, but my parents did have a lot of money. I grew up...different. I didn't want to conform, ya know? They wanted me to act and dress a certain way, but I decided against all of that. When I turned Nineteen, I left home. My parents, they...they think I'm an embarrassment. They don't say it, but I know that they do. I speak with them a couple times a week."

Goddammit. That hit Jared right in the fucking feels! But he didn't cry. Not a single tear fell from his eyes. Nope. Not one. There was just a speck of dirt in his eye. Shut up. You don't know! Don't tell anybody or he'll murder your face, got it?

Jared clears his throat, quickly swiping at something in his eye. "How--How'd you meet Jensen and Stephen?"

"Fuck me..." Ty laughs silently. "I met them around...six years ago. Lovely bunch. I caught Stephen trying to take my wallet from me at a bar. I noticed, of course. I'm a seasoned criminal myself so I let him. I followed him outside and calmly demanded for my stuff back. When he tried to run, I caught him. That's when Jensen showed up. We fought--he actually beat the shit outta me--and then became best friends, stealing and committing extortion. Good money."

Jared listens to Ty's story with undivided attention while taking hits of the joint. Who would've guessed that the big guy next to him was also born into a life of privilege? He's got more things in common with him then he originally thought. If there was ever a time when he thought of abandoning these guys, it's long gone.

He'll never leave them. Ever. They're the only friends he's ever had, besides Chad. Jared doesn't get along with teenagers his age. That's why he surrounds himself with men old enough to be his father and/or older brother. Maybe it's a kink. A daddy kink. Whatever. He won't admit how tickled he is about the irony that Jensen's already a daddy. Jesus Tap Dancing Christ.

After finishing off the pot, Jared and Ty decide that it's high time that they get going before Jensen burns this motherfucker down trying to get to Jared. That would honestly be an unpleasant situation to be in, but it'd be an exciting thing witness. A man who loves someone so much burns down a music festival in search of his only love.

Poetic, isn't it? Kinda. Whatever. He doesn't need your approval.

****

To Jared and Ty's relief, Jensen didn't get a chance to burn down anything. Though he was boiling by the time Jared sat down next to him on the blanket. When he was asked about his delay, he told Jensen the truth. It was surprising really. When it comes to the guy, Jared usually loves to fuck with him. Oh well. The boy giggled, nearly eating everyone's snacks right along Ty.

The music kicks up then, prompting Stephen to grab Jared by the arm. Just as they begin to dance again, Jensen fuckin growls. But before Stephen can sit down, Jared pulls both Jensen and Ty up, choosing Jensen as his main dance partner. Everything is forgotten as they all dance together, the worries of today are fading steadily.

Jared knows how this story ends, unfortunately. Someone's not gonna make it. He is no Mother Teresa, but he'll gladly die if it means that the rest of them live. Jensen needs to be with his kids while Ty and Stephen need to be with Jensen. He holds them all together.

They kiss as the music dies down. It only make it that much worse because tragedy is just around the corner. Even if Chad's plan is successful, someone will pay the price. Soon, they all hit the road again, with Stephen driving and Ty in the passenger side. Jared's in the back with Jensen, making out as they ride off to their ultimate fate...


	9. Fucking Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared reunites with his father and some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost over!!

"You wanna know what happens when I tell a joke?" Jared asks, stifling a small snicker.

Ty smiles, trying not to laugh too. "What happens?"

"Jensen Cackles! Get it!?"

Only he and Ty laugh at this lame ass joke. Jensen shakes his head in disappointment while Stephen continues to drive, refusing to get involved. It's become apparent that the high from the joint Ty and Jared smoked is only just beginning. Thank God that they still have some their snacks.

Jensen keeps fondling Jared in the backseat, telling the kid that he'll kill anyone that'll take him away, not including his father. Jared swoons--because he's fucking high--and straddles Jensen's lap, making out with him fiercely. Thankfully, there's a partition, or just a very thin, very short curtain that separates the front of the van to the back. The bigger man shuts it, removing both of their shirts. Jared loves a multitasker.

Soon, he and Jensen are naked, desperately kissing each other. There's lots of biting and swearing going on as well as moaning from Jared. Eventually, and without him noticing, Jensen's cock is seated comfortably in Jared's firm ass. This is a definite first for the both of them, fucking in a moving car. And with passengers still inside. Jared can still hear Ty giggling up front.

Even without looking, he knows that Stephen's face is as red as a strawberry's right now. That guy needs to get laid so bad. Maybe when this is all over, he'll set him up with Chad. The guy hasn't fucked anyone other than Jared--if you can call blowjobs and fingering fucking--so it'd be good to see them together. Maybe.

Jared doesn't know if Stephen has done this intentionally or not, but he's soon driving on a very bumpy dirt road. Everyone and everything is bouncing around, up and down. More specifically, Jared on Jensen's dick. Ty can't stop laughing hysterically as he reaches to turn up the radio, drowning out the sounds in the backseat. But even over the roar of Aerosmith, they can still hear the pair having sex.

"Fucking Fuck me, Jensen! Fuck me harder!"

"Any harder and we'll end up breaking the damn car!"

"Then break the fucking car! I want you balls deep in me!"

"Shit fuck!"

****

Jared doesn't hold back his excitement about what he just did with Jensen in the van. When the blonde is distracted by putting his clothes back on, the boy leans forward to the driver's seat, whispering in Stephen's ear. The blush is absolutely worth it! Of course it is! Jared thrives on it.

"Maybe next time it'll be you and I making the van shake."

Jensen gently grabs Jared by the hair, pulling him back into his lap. He's got his jeans on, but little else and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth like usual. He's so hot. So sexy when he's being possessive. The teen can't get enough. Dammit. What's this hold on him? It's more than lust. Oh fuck. It better not be love. He's not so great with loving someone besides his father and brother.

"You ain't gonna do shit with him, got it?" Jensen growls in his neck. His breath tingles.

The stubble from his beard is just the right amount of scratchy. Tom didn't have a beard or stubble. Jared giggles, grinding his naked ass on Jensen's crotch. "Why? Gonna get jealous? Because I'm  _yours_?"

Jensen bites his neck playfully, licking at the mark. "Damn right. You're mine. No one else's."

"Daddy's not gonna approve."

"I'm your Daddy right now."

Jared almost came again right from Jensen's expert choice of words. The man is God. He has to be God! There's no other explanation for why he's do perfect. Jesus Christ, he needs this man in his life so bad. He's rooting for him to win the big boss fight. Fuck, that's gonna be so goddamn exciting!

He can clearly handle his own in a fight so there's no real reason to worry. Jensen was a drug runner and not just  _any_ drug runner either. He was Gerald Padalecki's drug runner and he was trained to be the best of the best. In a way, Gerald's men are put in a training program, sort of like military or something similar. They're taught how to fight and handle guns, like soldiers. His own little army. Jeffery Dean Morgan enforces a similar regimen. 

Ms. Genevieve was put through the same program. Jared hopes that she's alright and not getting frantic about him like how is Dad probably is right now. She's like another mother to him, that is if his biological mother was still alive. He barely remembers her anymore. Jared doesn't think that he would recognize her face if he didn't have her picture in his room. May she rest in peace, wherever she is.

He's positive that she'd like Jensen just as much as he does, maybe even more. However, he's not so certain that she would approve of the relationship. Jensen is definitely old enough to be his father and he has two kids already by the same woman, whoever the whore is. J.J. is Three Months Old, so Jensen was with her recently. The very thought of it grates his nerves. He wants to know about this bitch

"What's her name?" Jared demands, climbing off of his lover's lap and into the seat, pulling up his shorts.

Jensen knits his eyebrows together in confusion as he takes a drag on the cigarette. "Come again?"

"Your kids' mother. What's her name."

Ty and Stephen, who were having a conversation of their own, cease to talk. They instead choose to listen in on what is sure to be an interesting talk between Jared and Jensen. Ty even discreetly turns down the radio just a bit. Jared notices, though he never says anything. He's too focused on getting answers.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I have my reasons."

"Tell me why or I won't tell you her name."

"Because I'm just curious." Jared says innocently. Even his smile is innocent, but it's not fooling Jensen. "That's all."

"Stop bullshitting me, Jared." He chuckles. "You think I don't know when you're lying? You're not gonna kill her."

"Dammit..."

****

Jensen knows that he's in love with Jared. He's just recently come to realize this. Losing the kid isn't an option. He'll stay with him forever, guaranteed. Nothing will separate them, not even Gerald. If and when it comes down to it, Jensen will personally inform his former boss that he's sleeping with his Sixteen Year Old son. That's obviously not gonna backfire.

It can though, even if Jared's got his father wrapped around his pretty little finger. Jensen's hoping that this Chad guy is gonna follow through with the plan. He's texted Jared already, claiming to have everything in order, sending the important details. The boy didn't show what he sent though for unknown reasons. He only says that it'll ruin the surprise reveal at the final boss. Jensen has no idea what he's talking about, though he's sure that it's a video game reference of some kind.

The kid is a wizard at killing, even more so than Jensen. It actually frightens him to be honest. It makes Jared valuable by definition. Most Mob Bosses in the state are looking for a wife--or husband; surprisingly, no one's picky--who can handle themselves. JDM probably wants Jared for this reason other than the fact that the boy's fucking gorgeous and the man is a sick pedophile. But what does that make Jensen? Not a pedophile. He's strictly in love with Jared...who just so happens to be younger.

Soon, Stephen finally announces that they're almost at the drop off location. Jensen's heart is fluttering in his chest. This is it. Jared will see his father again, but not before Jensen and the boy prove his innocence. It sounds like a shitty plan, even if Chad did come through. He has a strong feeling that no matter what, a bullet will find it's way in his skull. So that's why he has to say a couple of words to Jared first.

"Hey." Jensen grunts.

Jared looks from the window to his older lover. "Hey."

"Listen, I just wanna tell you that I don't regret running away from your father. If I didn't, we wouldn't be sitting here talking right now. But I really--"

The kid puts his hand up and this causes Jensen to stop talking. He smirks. "Shut up. If this is some kinda 'before-the-battle speech', spare me. We're gonna be fine.  _You're_ gonna be fine."

"You always have to interrupt me, don't you? I was gonna say something else too."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"That I, uh..."

Jensen's hands become sweaty and there's a lump in his throat as Jared starts slowly piecing two and two together. Jensen can tell when he does because the kid blushes wildly, biting his lip in anticipation. It's exciting to watch, really. But he has to finish. He has to continue on because if he doesn't, he'll never be able to say it again--

"You too..." Jared mumbles, fiddling with the hem line of his shirt.

The blonde swallows then smiles, stealing Jared's teasing tactics. "You what? I'm sorry, I can't hear you."

It only makes Jared's face even more red. "I said...you too..."

"One more time, Baby Boy."

"I said you too!" He snaps, crossing his arms over his chest like a child. "Jesus Fucking Christ, Ackles! Can't you hear? Do you have cobwebs in those elderly ears of yours!?"

He's embarrassed. He's obviously trying to mask that by acting like a little fucking brat, but that's perfectly fine actually. Jensen's okay with that. It's what makes Jared the boy that he is, and the one that Jensen loves. He forces him to look at him, gripping his chin until their lips are leveled and touching. His tongue soon finds it's way into Jared's mouth, demanding submission, but in a playful way.

When they break apart, Jared quickly pecks another kiss on Jensen's lips, running his fingers through the man's hair. It's a comfort for him around those he deems friends apparently. Everyone goes silent as Stephen makes a quick right to another dirt road. Jensen leans forward, seeing three cars up ahead. There's two men that he recognizes instantly as Gerald, who's holding a steel briefcase, and Travis. The sneaky little fucker.

Jensen's not ready to let go of the boy just yet, so as they stop a couple of yards away from the other cars, he kisses him again. It doesn't last as long as he wants, but he's grateful that it happened. He grabs his gun from underneath of the driver's seat, holstering it in his waistband. The group all exit the van at the same time, but with Jared holding hands with Jensen.

****

Jared's so fuckin nervous right now. What the hell is going on with his heart right now? It's like it wants out of his chest, demanding escape right fucking now. He can see his father's face from here. He doesn't seem so pleased to see Jared holding hands with Jensen, but honestly, he really doesn't give a fuck. Jensen's his man, no one can take that away from him.

They stop halfway there; Jensen signals Gerald to step forward. He does so with Travis on one side with another man on the other. He's masked so Jared doesn't know who's under there. When they get close, he takes a look at the eyes. They look so familiar, begging for something. They all stand nearly ten feet apart, father and son smiling at one another.

"Hey, Dad." Jared says.

Gerald tries to blink back tears. (" _Jared, my son. Are you alright?")_

_("Yeah. They took good care of me. Especially Jensen. You've got this all wrong, Dad. They aren't the bad guys! It's Jeffery.")_

Gerald frowns harder than Jared's ever seen before. He flashes a deadly glance at Jensen. "Mr. Ackles, if you and your low rate friends are indeed the good guys that my son describes, why have you taken him for ransom?"

"Because I wished to speak with you, Sir." Jared had forgotten how respectful Jensen was to his father when they were face to face. "This was the only way I could. Had I not taken him, you would've just killed me."

"I still might," Gerald says dryly. "If I'm not confronted with an explanation."

Jared digs around in his pocket, producing the disposable smartphone. He unlocks the screen, scrolling through the messages between him and Chad about Jensen's innocence. He manages to pull up photos that incriminate Travis in waves. The boy tosses the phone to his father afterwards.

"Jensen was innocent. He was framed by that flaccid dickhead next to you, Tata." Jared sneers. "Travis traded secrets to your organization with the another rival boss. It's all there."

Gerald catches the phone with one hand. He takes his time scrolling through the evidence of Travis' betrayal. The man is scared, to the point where he almost runs. He's stopped by Gerald who points his custom made Desert Eagle at him while still looking through the phone. Jared's grinning. He's definitely learned from the best.

After he's done seeing what needs to be seen, Gerald tosses the phone back to his son who puts it right in his back pocket again. His father glares openly at Travis this time, hatred in his eyes. It's safe to say that he's pissed the fuck off at this bastard's presence. Most definitely. Travis gets down on his knees, unsuccessfully grabbing at Gerald's slacks.

"Please..." He begs like a bitch. "I was only doing what I was told. He said that he'd kill my family--"

Gerald cocks the gun. "I don't care about your petty family. Tell me who he is. The one who hired you."

"It...it was Mr. Morgan."

Jared is convinced that his father doesn't need anymore proof of Jeffery's scheming. He shakes his head and calls out to the other man standing next to him. It can't be a coincidence. Not him. Surely not--

"Thomas, send our friend on his way."

The man takes off his ski mask and sure enough, it's Tom Goddamn Welling underneath of it. Is he back from the dead now or did Ty lace Jared's weed with something stronger? He's gonna go with neither as Jensen is just as startled as him. Tom takes Gerald's gun when it's presented to him, pointing it at Travis.

"You think I'm the only one!?" Travis exclaims in desperation, eyes never looking away from Gerald. "I'm not! There's one other--!"

One shot to the head is all it takes to put the poor guy down. Though Jared's extremely curious as to who Travis was referring to, he's more concerned about his ex boyfriend coming back from the dead. Okay, ex boyfriend is kind of a stretch there, but it's close. When he's finished, Tom looks over at Jared, smiling fondly. It's almost unreal. However, Jared feels Jensen grab his waist next to him.

Both Gerald and Tom are not amused. Jared doesn't feel conflicted at all about his feelings towards Jensen at all. He...he loves him. Tom  _didn't_ want to love Jared so there's nothing there anymore, especially after Tom's supposed death. Gerald, scowl still in place, addresses the the roaring elephant in the room. Or the desert. Whatthefuckever.

"Jared, what's your...relationship with Jensen...?"

"He--he--" The boy hesitates. "He's my, uh. Fuck...he's just a...um...I--"

"Jared's my lover, Gerald." Jensen bravely speaks up. "I'm in love with your son and he's in love with me."

The silence is almost deafening, save for the ambient sounds of nature around the desert. The men behind Gerald and Tom look scared, confused even. How could someone so openly admit that they're in love with his teenaged son? Jared's honestly scared for him because he's being a fucking jackass.

He looks at his father, grinning nervously. Gerald's own expression is unreadable, but there's definitely malice in it. He tries to snatch his gun back from Tom, but the guy takes off running to Jared. It's so quick that no one even notices it at first. He holds the gun up to the boy's temple, chest to his back. This is definitely not what everyone was expecting. The armed men are forced to stand down when Gerald orders them to.

"Tom!?" Jared shrieks. "What the fuck are you doing!? Let me go, now!"

Tom chuckles darkly as he successfully restrains the boy in his arms. "No, Jared. I can't do that. My employer really wants to see you." Tom's phone rings in his pocket, but he answers it with the small Bluetooth in his ear. "Hey, Boss. Mhm. Okay. Good to know. I've got the kid. Alright then. See ya soon."

"Let my boy go, You Son of a Bitch." Gerald growls. "You do that, and I'll make your death quick, I assure you."

"Shut up, Gerald. God, it amazes me how you're so smart and yet so oblivious. I'm your personal bodyguard, but you've never once noticed that I've had Jared bent over almost everything in that fucking mansion of yours."

Gerald drops the briefcase and throws his hands in the air. He's frustrated as hell. "Is everyone fucking my son behind my back!?"

"We aren't." Stephen quickly reassures. "Well, there was this one time that he made me cum in my pants and the time that he made out with Ty over here--"

For his stupidity, Stephen is hit in the back of his head by Ty. "Shut the fuck up."

They all look to the dirt road as cars travel towards them. There's five black SUVS coming down the path and it freaks everyone--but Tom--the fuck out. Gerald looks on worried. Jared knows who's inside one of those cars. Looks like this boss fight is a multi battle. He shares a look of anxiousness with Jensen and their friends briefly before the cars stop.

A ton of armed men pile out, all dressed up in black tactical gear. They look military. Maybe Special Ops. Whoever they are, they point and fire their guns on Gerald's men. Jeffery certainly spares no expense it seems. The guy is actually the last one to exit the car in the middle, all white suit on with a beautiful red tie on. He's got a thick cigar in between his fingers, smiling when he sees Jared in Tom's arms. He drops the cigar, stomping it out in the dirt.

Jeffery snaps his fingers, signaling one of his men to retrieve the briefcase full of money. "Good work, Tommy Boy. Hand him over."

Tom basically throws Jared over to his employer who catches him by the arm. He squeezes, but not to hard. He's not hiding his excitement over the boy being so close to him, even sniffing Jared's hair deeply. It's disgusting if you think about it. How many boys have been taken by this man? Jared knows the answer though he is loathe to think about it. Boys his age no doubt and younger.

"How could you do this, Morgan?" Gerald seethes. "How could you--"

"How could  _I_? Gerald, how could  _you_? How could you produce such a magnificent specimen? He's absolutely beautiful and he'll make such a perfect and willing  _pet_."

(No!)

"No!" Jared shouts aloud. "Jensen, help--!"

He's silenced quickly as Jeffery swipes his own gun across the boy's face. What's with Jared and getting knocked out bout guns and shit? That's the last thing he thinks as he slips into unconsciousness. Jeffery has one of his men carry the boy back to his SUV, putting handcuffs behind his back before he does so.

****

Jensen is super pissed off. He's got his gun right here. If he can just get the fucker to drop his guard down for a few seconds. That's all he needs. Ty is cool and collected, though it's Stephen that makes Jensen do a double take. Normally, he'd be the one to shake and shiver at having guns pointed at him, but he's not doing either of those. He's just as calm as Ty, if not calmer.

Whatever he and Jared talked about seems to have changed something inside of him. Making him see a little clearly now. He's braver, opening his mouth and delivering snarky commentary right along with Ty. It's weird seeing him like this, but Jensen knows that having Jared around is good for his group. Better for them...for him.

"God, you're an asshole." Jensen growls. "I'm gonna get him back from you, just so you know. And when I do, you'll wish that you hadn't taken him in the first place."

Jeffery huffs a laugh. "You've got balls, Ackles. I'll give you that, but your words are shit if you can't back them up."

"I'm gonna kill you."

"No. You won't." The mob boss calls for a couple of his men. "Take their phones and any guns you find on them."

Fuck. Well, there goes Jensen's smart little plan. He swears aloud when he's frisked by one of Morgan's goons. His gun is snatched away from him, Ty's as well. They find Gerald's cellphone on the man as well as a concealed pistol in his jacket pocket. The men also slash the tires on the van and the other three cars. Everyone's fuming at this point, though there's some good that comes out of this.

Just as Tom starts to walk towards one of the SUVS, Jeffrey stops him, aiming his gun at his head. Everyone present is confused about what's going on until he starts talking. It's almost bizarre! The guy is seriously nuts and that's only saying so little about him! Jesus H. Fuck!!

"Sorry, Tommy. I know all about you and Jared and I just can't afford to have any competition. I hope that you'll understand. It's just business."

Although it's brutal to watch, it leaves Jensen with a sort of satisfaction in watching the bullet embed itself in Tom's brain. It serves the asshole right for what he's done. Jensen would've done it himself had Tom not held Jared hostage. Everything else happens so fast. Jeffery pockets his gun, waving off the four men as he leaves them to die in the desert. He and his men drive away shortly after.

No one saw this coming. Not even Stephen and he's the smartest of the group behind Jared. Jensen frowns as the afternoon sun hits his face. He's considered Jared a member of his little group since yesterday actually. It's where the kid belongs. With them. With him. He swears that when he gets the fuck outta this place, he's gonna make damn sure that Jeffery pays for what he's done.

But first he's gotta figure out  _how_. This isn't over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or is it? Stay tuned for a new chapter! ;)


	10. End Of The Fucking Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, the chapter's title is pretty much self explanatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The final chapter!

Everyone's pissed off. Gerald more so than the others besides Jensen. He doesn't have a right to be. He birthed Sam into this world knowing what it would mean for the kid. He's no fucking saint, but then again, neither is Jensen. He's done some pretty fucked up things to a lot of people all in the name of Gerald. Some were of his own accord, though he'd like to forget about that. It's not worth mentioning by any means.

Jensen wants to take Jared to see his kids when he rescues him from JDM. They're with their mother right now. She's alright, Jensen supposes. Danneel wasn't ever a good girlfriend, but she was always an okay friend, despite how many guys he caught her with. Doesn't matter really. He fucked most of them before they got to her anyway. But she takes good damn care of her kids, make no mistake.

It's funny because it kinda does feel like a video game in a way. Jared got kidnapped and now Jensen has to roam around the land to the big bad guy's castle to save him. All that's missing is a couple of floating stars and a bunch of blocks with exclamation points to punch. Isn't this delightful? Comparing his real life situation with video games. Except only in real life, you get no second chances when you die. You fail. Game Over forever.

Jensen won't fail. He'll do whatever it takes to get Jared back. For himself. Maybe Gerald too. He's kind of an asshole for letting Jared get snatched up in the first place. Jensen refuses to take responsibility. There is one thing that he's very curious about though and that's the subject of Tom. He killed him that night, watched two bullets go into his chest with no problems. He didn't take a look at the body though cause he was too busy trying to get Ty to hurry up.

"How'd he survive the night I shot him?" Jensen sighs as he looks down the dirt road. The cars are all gone by now. "Tom, I mean."

Gerald takes off his suit jacket, tossing it on the ground in frustration. "I have my closest men wear vests. You know, just in case a bullet is meant for me. He's the one that told me that Jared was abducted. Fucking bastard."

"We gotta get going."

"We're miles away from civilization with no water or food." Ty scoffs. "Not to mention that we don't have any cellphones. It's hopeless."

Jensen takes long strides over to his best friend, gripping his shit harshly. "I'm not gonna die out here while that bastard does God knows what to my fucking boy! We just need to start moving."

"I'm very perplexed that you just so casually call my Sixteen Year Old son  _your_ boy, Ackles." Gerald gruffs. "If I still had my gun, I'd kill you. No questions asked. However, as much as your devotion is admirable, your plan is garbage."

The man has a valid point actually. Blindly walking around in the desert isn't gonna get any of them anywhere, really. If anything, it'll drag them to their graves earlier than anticipated. Suddenly, everyone is quiet when they hear the ringing of a cellphone. Jensen stupidly checks his own pockets for a few seconds only to realize that Jared has his.

Following the sound though, he discovers that it's Tom's. The poor, dead bastard. Even in death, he's useful. Jensen has no qualms about robbing a dead man of his possessions. Reminds him of a job he did not too long ago up in Fresno. Upon getting the phone, Jensen answers and very rudely discusses Tom's current fate.

"He's fuckin dead."

He hangs up immediately afterwards, dialing a series of numbers. When asked about who he's trying to contact by Gerald, he only says a friend of Jared's. Instantaneously, the boy's father grimaces. Apparently, he's not so fond of Chad. His suspicions are confirmed when Gerald out right admits them with no shame.

"That little bastard." He growls. "I told Jared to stop hanging out with him!"

Jensen rolls his eyes, bringing the phone to his ear. "Jared's a teenager. He's not gonna listen. Just be glad that he didn't because this guy's the only one who can help us right now."

_"Hello? What's with strange numbers calling my phone today?"_

"Hey. Chad, right? It's me, Jensen, Jared's current boyfriend. I'm in need of some assistance. Can you send a car or something to help us out. Kinda stuck in the desert."

The line goes silent and Jensen thinks that he's lost him until he speaks again.  _"Okaaaay...? Is Jared alright?"_

"No," Jensen doesn't know why he's being truthful. "He's not. He got kidnapped...again. Look, I'm trying to get him back. You helping me or not, goddammit!?"

_"Okay, okay! Jeez...I'll track your location by using the phone you have, but even after that, I don't think I'll be of much use to you...I don't have a car..."_

Fuckin slacker pothead tech genius. Ugh! By this time, Gerald's become rather frustrated. He's been hovering over Jensen's shoulder, listening in on the conversation. He finally snatches the phone away, putting it up to his own ear.

"Alright, you little shit, this is Jared's  _father_ speaking to you now." Gerald hisses into the phone.

Chad stammers, trying to find courage, but falling short.  _"M--Mr. Padalecki! Oh, shit--Sorry! I--I didn't mean to swear. How--how can I help you, Sir?"_

"I'll be texting you an address to go to. One of my...workhouses. Find Kurt and tell him Gerald needs help. If that fails, use the pass code that only I know: 'Tristan'. It's...it's Jared's middle name. Just make sure you do your tech stuff before you contact him, okay?"

_"Yes, Sir! I won't let you down."_

"I know you won't," Gerald smirks. "Because if you do, you'll discover all different kinds of pain. Get it done now."

Gerald ends the call, pocketing Tom's phone for himself. The other men present look at him as if he's grown five fucking heads. Jensen's grinning because Gerald hasn't changed at all. His old friend, confidante. Well, probably not anymore seeing as how he's fucking his son. Who wouldn't be mad about that?

"I'm still going to kill you after this, Jensen."

The blonde laughs, putting his hands in his front pockets. "Jared's not gonna be happy with you if you do, you know that."

"He'll get over it."

"I'm sure..."

****

God Fucking Dammit! Kidnapped  _again_!? Jesus Motherfucking Christ on a broken ass crutch! Jared's head is spinning by the time he comes to. He doesn't recognize this place, though he knows that whatever he's laying on is soft and comfortable as fuck. He's curled in a tiny ball on what feels like a bed, shaped like a circle. Fuck. One of those beds. But that's not all.

The room's lights are tinted red and there's soft, classical music playing from the huge stereo system on the far side of the room. The place is big, not unlike the honeymoon suite he was in with Jensen, just a bit bigger. He sees Jeffery's jacket on a chair near the personal bar. He's been here. Looking down at himself, Jared freezes. He isn't the least bit concerned about where he is anymore as he looks at his attire in disgust.

It's some twisted, perverse version of a boy's school uniform. The shorts are way smaller and way tighter than what he usually wears as well as the shirt. He sees that he's also got on tube socks, going right up to the knees. The last couple of things that he notices really throw him in a loop. On his right ankle is an iron shackle, locked securely by a padlock. The next is some form of a studded dog collar or choker around his neck. That's the final straw.

Jared swings his legs out, trying to get up out of the bed and testing to see just how far he can go with the shackle. Not too far to reach the door apparently because he can't. He races to the other door in the room, becoming disappointed when he discovers that it's only the bathroom. He stops by the mirror, horrified by what he sees. His shaggy hair has been cut shorter now, only barely reaching the tips of his ears. There's also copious amounts of eyeliner and mascara on him.

Utterly outraged, Jared turns on the faucet, splashing the water on his face. He takes a nearby towel and just fucking  _scrubs_. JDM, that fucking cocksucker. He's done this to him. He's gonna pay, but for right now, Jared needs to find a way out of this thing. He opens the medicine cabinet, desperately searching for something, anything like a small screwdriver or bobbypins to help him out of this shackle. He finds a small fingernail clipper and one pen. Whatever. He'll take what he can use.

Suddenly, the locks on the room door click then open, forcing him to hide his findings behind the toilet. Jared flushes it, pretending that he had to use it. He turns on the water again, looking at himself in the mirror the whole time. He looks unrecognizable. Who is this boy with the same face? He doesn't dwell in it for too long, instead choosing to walk back out into the suite slowly. There, at the door leading out, he sees Jeffery himself.

The man appears to be giddy, excited even. Jared knows why. Goddammit. He locks the door behind him with the keys in his hand. The door does look unusual now that Jared looks at it. The only way to get in and out is to unlock it each time. Jeffery's a smart guy. He sets the keys down on a small table near the door, loosening his tie with one hand. He seems to have removed his jacket at some point, but then Jared remembers seeing it when he first woke up.

The man grins at the boy, licking his lips suggestively. Jared likens his behavior as a wolf licking it's snout before pouncing on it's prey. However, when he reaches Jared, he only softly caresses his cheek, hot lust in his eyes, but also something like adoration. Jared's not gonna lie, he's frightened of Jeffery. Always has been since he took him years ago. He had nightmares about that time all throughout the same year it happened. Now, here he is, back into the thick of it.

"Good Afternoon,  _Son_." Jeffery whispers. "Did you have a nice nap." When Jared doesn't answer--because he's just too afraid to--, he chuckles silently. "I suppose that you did. Thirsty? Hungry?"

Jared doesn't like this. JDM has...very peculiar tastes when it comes to his sexual partners. It's blatantly obvious that he's into small boys. Hell, he just called Jared son for fucks sake! However, he's not doing anything sexual or inappropriate as of right now, just casually asking Jared if he's hungry or thirsty. This feels different from what he went through years before. Soon, Jared shakes out of it, trying hard to smile and not to cry.

"Yes." He answers politely. He really just wants to go home. "I'm a little thirsty. Can I...have a beer or something?"

Jeffery's laugh is threatening. "No, silly. You aren't old enough to drink that. I'll get you some water instead." He goes behind the bar as Jared sits on the edge of the bed. "I see that you've taken off the make up that I worked so hard on putting on you. Why is that?"

"It--it was just uncomfortable, I guess..."

"I see." He comes back to the bed, presenting Jared with a bottle of water. He unscrews the cap himself before giving it to him completely. "You know, you can just tell me next time if you don't like something. Are we clear on that?"

Next time!?

He's not okay with this, but his fear of the man next to him is too strong. "Okay. Thank you, Mr. Morgan. I appreciate--"

The entire atmosphere flips on it's axis from tense to menacing in mere milliseconds. Jeffery has a deep scowl on his face and it forces Jared to swallow the water in his mouth. He's done something wrong, apparently. He has no idea what, but he's done it and Jeffery's not a happy fucking person right now. He leans in until their noses are practically touching. It seems way too intimate.

"Call me Daddy, Son." He huffs into Jared's face. His breath smells like whiskey and honey. Weird combination. "I want to hear you say it. Now!"

He flinches. It feels wrong saying it to this man. He's sick, they both are. Jared has to be if he's letting this go on. "Daddy...I'm sorry, Daddy..."

This seems to placate Jeffery, if even for a little bit. As Jared solemnly screws the cap back on the bottle, the man pushes the boy down on the bed, sliding right in between his legs. Jared struggles, of course, but it's all hopeless; his hands are pinned to either side of his head. JDM doesn't waste any time licking up and down on his captive's neck, biting down hard in his collarbone. It draws blood.

Jared screams/gasps at the sensation. Against his wishes, his own cock begins to take notice of what's happening with him. He's ashamed. It didn't get this far last time, only small, non-consensual touches on his thighs or lips. It's way more than that now. When Jared tries to resist again, Jeffrey backhands his cheek. His head whips to the side and he's left seeing stars. By then, Jeffrey has both of his hands up above his head with one hand. The other hand tears the buttons off his tiny shirt in one pull. He soon runs his tongue down the boy's chest, stopping to toy with the nipples.

It's a not a new feeling for Jared. In fact, Jensen's done this to him not so long ago in the hotel during their second round. Thinking of him gives Jared a tiny inkling of hope. Hope that the guys and his dad are okay and making their way out of the desert. But let's be realistic here. They aren't coming. It's just a small fantasy that Jared's conjuring up to get him through this session. He's forcefully thrown back into reality when Jeffery teases a nipple that makes him moan loud.

"Do you know how tempting you are, Jared?" He asks as he uses his other hand to grope at the boy's erection. "Do you understand that ever since I first saw you that I couldn't stop thinking of you? Even now, I still can't stop thinking about you. Do you understand Daddy, Son?"

Jared can't answer those questions, he knows that. They can't be answered at all. Even if he did nod or say yes, he still wouldn't understand. It's too much. The pleasure that Jeffery's giving to him is too much. It happens so fast, almost like the man  _knew_ he was close. Jared has tells though, so it would've been too obvious anyway. Jeffery swiftly pulls out Jared's cock and strokes him to completion, cum splashing all over the kid's chest.

The real kicker is that Jeffery licked up every droplet of spillage. Probably to preserve his youth like that Psycho Bitch, Elizabeth Bathory. But instead of bathing in the blood of virgin girls, Jeffrey chooses to consume the seed of young boys. Sounds sick, but it's how the fucker rolls apparently.

After forcing his tongue into Jared's mouth for a kiss, Jeffrey pulls back and sits up on his knees. His grin is so lecherous as he unzips his pants, revealing his thick, hard member. Jared's eyes go wide. He's bigger than Jensen (Yeah, he actually admits to that) and Chad  _combined_! It's really thick and it'd be a miracle if that thing fits inside of him.

Jeffery strokes himself, but as soon as he's about to rip off Jared's shorts, his cellphone rings in his pocket. He sighs through his nostrils in annoyance, fishing out the device. He takes one look at it and frowns. Jared wants him to answer, to do anything but what he was about to do. Thankfully, he tucks his dick away, answering the call. He winks at the kid, putting up his index finger; the international sign for "One Moment".

"Morgan." He says as he continues to tease Jared, pinching at the boy's nipple. "Mhm. Well, can't he just do this himself? I see." He laughs to himself when Jared tries to get him to stop. It doesn't work. "Just tell him that I need five minutes. I'm busy."

Oh, God. Jared freezes up again. On the outside, he's feeling so scared. Inside as well, but the snarky, asshole inside of him laughs at the five minutes comment. So that's how long it takes? Oh, that's rich. Jeffery sucks major ass. Well, boy ass probably. Whatever. Jared's not so good at jokes when he's about to be raped. Thankfully, it doesn't happen.

"Right now!?" Jeffery bellows. "Fuck...alright. No, I got it. Don't let him sign anything until I get there." He hangs up, putting the phone back into his pocket. He sighs when he gets up, but not before fixing his hair. "Sorry, Sweetie. I gotta take care of business stuff. Probably all boring to you anyway. You gonna be alright by yourself?"

Jared curls in on himself and says nothing, thinking about Jensen instead.

"Jared?"

He has to get here.

"Son?"

"I'm not your fucking son!" Jared vehemently yells.

He doesn't realize his mistake until Jeffery hops back on the bed, forcing Jared to look at him. They're both breathing hard through their noses and glaring at each other. Before he knows it, Jared's smacked across the face again. This time, his bottom lip is split. It hurts like hell. The man apologizes profusely after striking him, making Jared question Jeffery's mental state.

There's clearly something wrong with him. He's not right in the head and this makes the situation a little less bearable. Just as soon as the wrathful side of JDM appears, it's gone, being replaced with that other demeanor. The one that makes him seem like a loving father. He straightens his tie, grabs his jacket and keys, telling Jared that he'll be back very soon. He shuts the door afterwards, leaving the kid by himself.

****

Chad managed to come through once again. Jensen's gonna have to go to his apartment and throw a nice party for him. He's extremely useful. Not only did he manage to get to that guy Kurt, but he also used the pass code to get him to trust him. Before that happened, he skillfully traced Tom's phone and their location.

So now, as Jensen, Ty, Stephen, Kurt and Gerald speed off to Jeffery's mansion, the green eyed man can't help but to feel accomplished. He's actually gonna do it. Well,  _they_ are, but mostly him. He figures that Gerald's got a major bone to pick with Morgan about all of this and he can't blame him. He only hopes that Jared's okay. Sure, the kid is immensely skilled in the art of killing people, but so is Jeffery.

The body count for that man is endless and is currently still ongoing. Jared's with a sick son of a bitch, but his friends are gonna get him out or die trying. Jensen would rather not die at all to be honest. Maybe in sixty more years, but not today. There's still so much that he needs to do with Jared. It can't be over just yet. Gerald is in the passenger's seat with Kurt in the driver's. Jensen is in the back with the two screwballs; Stephen's the one in the middle, Thank God.

"Why do you care so much about my son, Jensen?" Gerald asks, lighting up a cigar. "You know how old my kid is and yet you've gone after him."

This is a trap question, Jensen knows. It's one of Gerald's specialties. "I care  _because_ he's your kid. Also because I love him."

"You love a child. That's disgusting. How would you feel if I fell in love with Danny, Jensen?"

"That's different!" He yells. "Danny isn't old enough to make his own choices and he's six!"

Gerald sneers in the rear view mirror. "I suppose you're right, but can't let this go unnoticed. I have no idea what to do with you yet so just know that it's not going to be pretty. If I let everyone off for falling in love with Jared, I'd be a very fucked up man. I'm going to protect my boy, Jensen. You of all people should understand."

"I understand." Jensen huffs.

They're back in LA, making good time. Morgan's house is near Beverly Hills. Stupid, stupid community. Jensen wonders just how Jared is right now. If he's awake or asleep. If he's crying or happy. He doesn't want to think about the other stuff that Jeffery might or will do to him. The sick fucking bastard. Almost there. He's almost there to get him back. Then this damn nightmare will finally be over.

****

Jared doesn't want this to be his life. He absolutely refuses to allow Jeffery to touch him again. He gets up to walk to one of the dressers nearby to look for another shirt. Inside, he finds various "toys" that he immediately knows are for him. Some of them look extremely painful and not even legal. But Jared finally manages to snag a clean, white t-shirt. It's a little baggy, but it works.

The boy looks at the clock on the wall. It's 6:12 PM. Jeffery left at 5:45, so Jared knows that he doesn't have enough time to do what needs to be done. He rushes to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. He grabs the tools he found earlier, using the sharp nail filer/pick and dismantled pen as lockpicks. Jared turns on the water in the shower to mask the noise.

****

Jeffery comes back in the room, holding shopping bags from various stores. He went out after his stupid meeting. He's in a great mood because he's finally obtained his perfect plaything. It's been three years. Three agonizing years of him just wanting, waiting and fantasizing about Little Jared. He's fucked a hell of a lot of boys and even killed some that looked exactly like Jared, but they weren't Jared. Pretenders.

Now, he's got him and he isn't letting him go so easily. When he first gets in, he notices that Jared is nowhere to be seen. Upon closer inspection, Jeffrey sees that the chain is still attached to the bed and there's a trail leading into the bathroom; the shower is running. He sets down everything and smirks, heading to the door. He turns the know once, but finds that it's locked.

"Son?" He calls out.

There's no answer, none at all. Just more water running. He uses his heavy fist to bang on the door twice.

"Jared, open the door, Baby."

Again, the boy doesn't answer. The sound of the shower is the only thing heard. At this time, Jeffrey is infuriated beyond measure. He continues to bang on the door harder.

"Open the fucking door, Jared, or I swear to God, I'll kill you!"

Apparently, this doesn't faze the boy behind the door. Having had enough, Jeffrey uses his big, broad shoulders to force his way in. On the third try, he manages to break the door down. He speed walks to the shower curtain, swiftly opening it. When he does, he discovers that there's nothing in there besides the unlocked shackle. Suddenly, he's surprised from behind with a chain.

****

It worked. It actually worked! Jared had successfully unlocked the shackle that prevented him from getting too far. After he had finished doing that, he set up an elaborate trap for Jeffery to walk into, hiding under the bed in wait. It's all gone so well at this point. However, he's having some difficulty with the last phase in his plan: Restraining.

Jeffery's a solid man, nothing petite about him. So, when Jared tries to choke him with the chain from behind, the bigger man doesn't make it easy for him. He backs into the bedroom, taking Jared with him. He tries to pry the chain away from his neck, but the boy keeps smacking away his hands. Eventually, Jeffrey backs them into a wall, causing Jared to groan in intense pain. His grip never falters though and he keeps choking.

The man's resilient, Jared's gotta give him that, but this little game has to just fucking end already. Seeing a bottle of champagne, Jared grabs it and slams it over Jeffery's head, watching it shatter. He goes down easily enough and the kid immeasurable gets to work. He almost unsuccessfully drags Jeffery back to the bed, rifling through his pants for his cellphone. He grabs that and the keys, leaving the room.

****

They've arrived at one of many of Morgan's houses. Gerald has assured him that Jeffery has Jared in this particular house because no other has the special "Playroom" locates inside. Even if Jensen doesn't want to know, Gerald tells him all about The Playroom and what goes on inside of it.

It is there that Jeffery takes his young victims, doing whatever he likes with them. Chains, whips, toys of all sorts lurk inside of there. He calls the boys his Sons and forces them to call him Daddy. If they don't, they're severely punished. This makes Jensen even more anxious than he already is. He absolutely knows that Jared won't call JDM what the man wants him to and he knows that the man won't tolerate his behavior. The very thought of it boils his blood.

There's barely any security at the mansion. Gerald explains that Jeffery doesn't usually travel in packs, preferring to have a small unit with him at all times. He explains that it's because the guy us already feared enough and that he uses it to his advantage. Who the hell cares anyway? He'll die soon enough and Jared will be safe.

Gerald leads everyone to the back of the SUV, opening up the trunk. Inside, there's a load of weapons ranging from high caliber to simple combat knifes. He temporarily gifts Jensen a holster for a pistol that he also gifts him. The Boss grabs two Desert Eagles for himself and two .45's for Stephen and Ty, directing Kurt to wait for them around the corner. Jensen has to reassure his blonde friend that everything will be okay and that, worst case scenario, he'll only have to fire it once.

Jensen's not fooling anyone, not even himself. There's gonna be a shoot out, a big one, and nothing's gonna stop that. The mansion is pretty big on the outside and probably even bigger inside. It looks like one of those mansions you see in typical mystery films. Jeffery even has a gate with his initials on the front. Narcissist. They push open the gate, heading for the front door.

Ty looks through the window, seeing at least ten men in the living room relaxing, guards down. He tells the group this and they heed his warning. Jensen is directed to knock on the door and to get in cover with the others while he tries to fool the men. Jensen does as he's told, falling back with his friends. A man of Asian decent answers, questioning Gerald's presence. Without a word, the man gets a bullet to the head, forcing Jensen to get out of cover and assist Gerald.

He's absolutely frustrated by this man who had set up a plan and foiled it all by himself. It's rediculous, but at least they're making progress. The other men are slow to react, giving the group time to slip into the house to take cover inside. Stephen is just hyperventilating behind the coach with Ty, clearly unable to take the pressure. Jensen yells across the room, telling him to calm down and that it's either them or him and they aren't letting up.

Briefly inspired by Jensen's words, Stephen checks the chamber in the gun and bravely starts shooting from cover. He seems calmer now, but way too calm. Soon, he's grinning as three guys go down. After that, he's laughing hysterically. That's just fucking frightening.

****

It only takes Jared a few seconds of wandering around to figure out that he's in the basement. It's like an underground bunker of sorts, connected by tunnels and different entrances and exits. It's probably used for smuggling or quick escapes. Right now, he doesn't care about that shit, he just cares about getting out alive.

Soon, he starts hearing gunshots up above. Someone's attacking the house. Could be the police. Jared takes off in a sprint, going through a different tunnel. Up ahead he sees two guards who are oblivious to the shot being fired upstairs, almost like this happens everyday. They don't notice him right away, but they soon do as Jared saunter out of the shadows, feigning innocence.

"Hello?" He calls out, hiding the phone and keys in his shorts. "Can someone help me?"

One of the men walk up to him, looking around. "Hey, you're that kid the boss brought in. What're you doing out here? Where's Mr. Morgan?"

"I don't know." Jared lies. "I just woke up alone and scared. The door was open so I walked out. Maybe he's upstairs."

The other guy agrees. "Yeah, maybe. I'll call his phone to let him know where you are."

Jared panics. "I--I don't think that's necessary..."

"It's okay, kid." The man in front of him says, smiling. He's thinking dirty thoughts about Jared. "You're safe. We'll just call him, okay?"

The boy says nothing as he watches the guy further out pull out his phone, dialing Jeffery's number. At first, nothing happens, but then, Jared's ass starts to ring aloud, earning him weird looks from the two guys.

"For fucks sake..." Jared sighs.

He strikes first, flattening his palm and striking the guy right in the nose. He dies instantly as the bone from his nose does straight into his brain. Before the other guy could react, Jared throws Morgan's phone at his head, running in to kick him in the chest. The bastard goes down hard and Jared doesn't stop punching him in the face until he's sure that he'll never wake up.

Collecting himself, Jared tries to find something on one of them until he hears a gun cock behind him. Fuck. He turns around slowly, eagerly waiting to see who he's gonna kill next. His face pales, showing Jeffery with a revolver in his hand pointed at him. He's smiling and soaking wet from the champagne, but he's definitely not happy.

"You're a clever little boy, Son." He laughs. "But you don't go around hitting your Daddy in the head. That's not very nice."

Jared's had enough of his games. Finding courage that he didn't know he had, he sneers. "You aren't my father, Jeffery. You're just some sick asshole who can't get enough of little boys. God, I fuckin hate you."

The desired reaction that Jared wanted from the man is anger and he's definitely showing it. He's taken aback by Jared's words it seems, but he expertly fires off a round past the boy's face, skimming his right cheek. It hurts like hell, but Jared doesn't move an inch. Okay, that's a lie. He clutches his minor injury and hisses out a curse as Jeffery prepares another round.

"If you keep sassing your old man, I'm gonna have to put two more right in your kneecaps and I know that you don't want that." Jared says nothing; Jeffery laughs. "That's what I thought. Get over here. If you come to Daddy right now, I promise you that I won't punish you too hard."

Defeated, Jared begins to slowly walk back to Morgan. He thinks this is it. He thinks this is the end of it all. Just as he's about to take Jeffery's hand, there's a gunshot up above them along with someone yelling "You can't keep him from me!" Immediately, Jared knows exactly who that voice belongs to. It seems that Jeffery does too because he's urging the boy to hurry up.

Jared complies, but just as he gets there, he punches Jeffery in the face, smacking the gun out of his reach. Soon after, they're fist fighting in the tunnel. Jared's never fought someone like Jeffery. He's fast for his size and too violent in his attacks. That's okay. He can get violent too.

He delivers two quick jabs to the man's face, then kicks him in the stomach, causing him to hit the wall. Jared feels anything but victorious. These actions against Jeffery have only made him a little weaker. The guy is pretty tough with what seems like an endless supply of stamina. He returns Jared's treatment towards him full force, hitting him anywhere but the face it seems. If he really cared about the kid's appearance, he shouldn't have shot past his face.

Eventually, Jeffery grabs Jared by the hair, slamming him up against the wall. It hurts, like his hair is being ripped from his scalp all at oncd. The man's grasp becomes ever tighter the more Jared struggles. He deeply sniffs the boy's hair again and that's when Jared sees his opportunity. He brings his knee up to Jeffery's balls, hitting them spot on. The man groans, releasing the kid. Big mistake. Jared goes straight for the gun, pointing it at the sick fuck.

"End of the fucking line, Morgan." Jared pants. His clothes are a little dirty and he's almost been beaten to hell, but he's still standing. "Didn't see this one coming, did you?"

JDM puts up his hands, obviously faking sympathy. "Don't do it, Jared. I'm so sorry. Whatever you want, I'll give it to you. Just name it."

"Okay." The boy says, holding the gun at his side. Jeffery sigh in relief...until-- "I want you dead."

Jared wastes no time in pulling the trigger, watching as it hits the man in the lower stomach. He gasps which in turn sounds like a strangled sob. He falls on the ground, holding his wound with both hands. Jared watches him squirm and gasp for air until he just stops moving altogether. The boy tries to pull the trigger again, but finds that he can't. There's no point in overkill.

He falls onto his knees on the ground, hardened by the events that have just passed. Jared only snaps out of it when he hears the gunshots continue upstairs. He takes one last look at Morgan's body and gets up to go, determined to find Jensen. He has to see him.

****

There's only three left now. Stephen ran out of ammo quickly. Jensen expected it with the way he was acting. Crazy little bastard. Ty refused to give him his gun and Gerald also refused to allow him access to one of his pistols. He just makes due with what he has. Having snuck out a combat knife, Stephen surprise attacks a fucker who manages to get too close to the couch.

He stabs his shoulder, using him as a human shield. He calls for help when he's being overrun; Jensen, Ty and Gerald open fire on the remaining two men. Stephen finishes off the guy by slicing his throat, throwing his body onto the hardwood floor. Jensen's a little impressed, but a lot scared. Stephen's a natural born killer. He has to keep an eye on him now.

Just as the men debate on what to do next, they all point their guns at the door leading to the basement. As it opens, they all lower their guns and stare wide eyed at Jared, limping out of the doorway. Jensen moves first, tossing his gun to the floor to embrace his lover. He captures his lips in a searing, hot kiss. He only stops when the boy grunts in pain.

"You okay?" Jensen queries. "Where's Morgan?"

Jared shakes his head in the negative, non verbally confirming that he has "taken care" of Jeffery. He looks past Jensen's shoulder to see his father walking over too, Ty and Stephen as well. He hugs his father first, happy to see him. He goes for a group hug with the other two idiots next; Ty comments on the new hairstyle and receives a playful punch to the side.

Everything goes well and they're about to leave until Jensen sees someone coming out of the basement from the corner of his eye. It's Morgan and he's got a gun in his hand. Everything seemingly happens in slow motion as Jensen watches Morgan raise his gun at Jared. He remembers that he threw his own gun away. Making a split second decision, Jensen throws himself in front of the bullet, taking it right in the chest.

****

Jared watches as his life crumbles right next to him. He thought he killed the son of a bitch downstairs. Apparently not. He takes the gun from Ty and shoots one round straight into Morgan's brain. That'll finish it. It's not over yet though, as Jensen's bleeding bad. Jared starts to panic, telling his father and the others to apply pressure.

Gerald tells him of the location where Kurt is parked. The boy sprints out of the house, gun in hand. He rounds the corner just in time to see Kurt shot dead while still in the car by one of Jeffery's men. Jared raises the gun, sprinting and shooting at the man while yelling at the top of his lungs. After the guy is fucking dead, he pulls Kurt's body out of the driver's seat, getting in his place. He pulls up to the mansion, honking the horn to get the others' attention.

They file outside; Stephen and Ty carry a groaning Jensen into the backseat. As Jared gets out so that his father can drive, Gerald questions Kurt's whereabouts. Jared yells at him, telling him of his fate before joining Jensen in the backseat. Ty gets up front with Gerald while Stephen sits behind Jared in the trunk with the weapons. He cradles Jensen's head, tears falling down both of their cheeks.

"Danneel..." Jensen's voice is hoarse and almost like a whisper that the boy almost missed it.

"Who? Who, Jensen?"

"That's her name...my kids' mother's name...is Danneel."

Jared sobs/chuckles, putting pressure on Jensen's wound. "That's--That's good to know Jensen. Thank you..."

"You...never got to meet them, ya know. The kids...J.J. stands for us..."

"I know, Jen. I know..."

"I'm...I'm just a little sleepy."

This alarms everyone in the car as Gerald speeds to the nearest hospital, though no one acknowledges this except Jared. He taps Jensen's face, keeping his eyes open, but they keep drooping back down. It's saddening to watch.

"No, Jensen." Jared insists. "You gotta keep your eyes open. You can't sleep right now, okay."

Jensen weakly grasps Jared's hand, smiling. "It's okay...just...a little nap. I'll be fine."

"Please...please stay awake." The boy cries harder. "For me. Stay awake for me."

Jensen doesn't listen as he shuts his eyes. He breathes out a small breath as they reach the hospital. Jared doesn't want to think about it. He wants to think that Jensen is only sleeping like he said he was, that he's only taking a nice little nap. These are the lies that he's telling himself and will keep telling himself.

It's starting to rain outside...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was very ambiguous!! I'm thinking of making an alternate ending. What do you all think? ;)


	11. I'm Here Forever, You Fucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Ending to the final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picks up where it was left off! You all asked for it! ;) Enjoy!

"Danneel..." Jensen's voice is hoarse and almost like a whisper that the boy almost missed it.

"Who? Who, Jensen?"

"That's her name...my kids' mother's name...is Danneel."

Jared sobs/chuckles, putting pressure on Jensen's wound. "That's--That's good to know Jensen. Thank you..."

"You...never got to meet them, ya know. The kids...J.J. stands for us..."

"I know, Jen. I know..."

"I'm...I'm just a little sleepy."

This alarms everyone in the car as Gerald speeds to the nearest hospital, though no one acknowledges this except Jared. He taps Jensen's face, keeping his eyes open, but they keep drooping back down. It's saddening to watch.

"No, Jensen." Jared insists. "You gotta keep your eyes open. You can't sleep right now, okay."

Jensen weakly grasps Jared's hand, smiling. "It's okay...just...a little nap. I'll be fine."

"Please...please stay awake." The boy cries harder. "For me. Stay awake for me."

Jensen doesn't listen as he shuts his eyes. He breathes out a small breath as they reach the hospital. Jared doesn't want to think about it. He wants to think that Jensen is only sleeping like he said he was, that he's only taking a nice little nap. These are the lies that he's telling himself and will keep telling himself.

It's starting to rain outside...

****

**One Week Later...**

Jared doesn't really go out anymore these days, choosing to stay home with his dad instead. The man never let's him out of his sight now. It's kinda fucking rediculous, but that's the way Gerald's world works. The boy doesn't blame him at all, actually. It just goes to show that he's not an entire bag of dicks.

He forgives him though for being who he is and for doing terrible things to others. It's still his dad after all. Sometime after the events of week's past, his older brother Jeff came back home. He embraced his brother, apologizing frantically for not being there for him when he was needed the most.

Ms. Genevieve came to see him too with her new husband, who's smoking hot. Hey, he's still a hormonal teenager! Honestly, he knows that she can do better because the guy is all muscle, no brain. He's not judging though, just making an observation. Jared doesn't quite remember his name, but he knows that it begins with a "T". Terence? Trevor? Tyler...? The last name sends out waves of nostalgia. Ty...and Stephen and...

Yeah. He's not ready to talk about that, but it's getting a little better. He's still shaken up over it; it was pretty traumatic honestly. The murder of Jeffery will live on in his memory forever along with the brutal killing of Kurt. He didn't know the guy very well, but being shot like that point blank was just shitty. He didn't have to die. Jensen he...he didn't have to get hurt...

****

He climbs into the backseat of the black Lincoln with his father. Their new driver, Richard is a nice little fellow, always eager to please them. Jared's not interested, though he can see that Richard clearly is. He's short, but not shorter than the boy. Jared knows that, when he's a bit older, he'll continue to grow more. He's already grown a couple of inches since last week.

Jared knows where they're going even if Gerald doesn't say so. He takes out his new phone and puts the earphones in his ears, closing his eyes. The flowers in his hand are new, bought from a nice little flower shop five minutes away. Roses and an assortment of different flowers. It seems fitting. He adjusts the choker-like necklace slightly.

Even after what happened with Jeffery, Jared can say that at least one good thing came out of it: Chokers. He's not gonna admit to being obsessed with wearing them, but he's not gonna deny it either. They're sort of stylish. Right now, he's wearing an all black one, matching his all black outfit. Whatever. He's not turning goth or anything. That's lame. Lame to him anyways. He doesn't plan on letting his hair grow back to the way it once was, either. He's quite content with his new look, minus the fucking eyeliner and mascara. God, he still hates Jeffery for that.

Soon, father and son arrive to where they need to go, getting out. Whatever Gerald says is drowned out by the soothing sounds of The Beatles. He looks annoyed at Jared for a moment until the boy removes his earphones, pointing at the entrance. Jared nods, holding the flowers tight. This is so stupid, so cliché. He says a quick thanks to Richard for driving them here and exits the vehicle with his father.

They go into the building side by side, navigating the familiar corridors. It smells of sick people in here, and as it should; it's a hospital. Gerald talks to the receptionist and she nods to whatever he's saying. Jared's not exactly paying much attention. Not long after, his father is on the move again, forcing Jared to follow behind. Father and son walk along the halls, stopping at Room B24.

Jared opens the door fast, smiling at what he sees. There's Ty and Stephen seated on a small couch up against the wall, sipping coffee. They stand up when he walks in, hugging him tightly. They both nod and shake hands with Gerald briefly before Jared looks to the bed.

There he is. There's Jensen smirking expectantly at him while holding his baby girl. Seated on the bed is none other than Danneel and their son, Danny. Jared hands over the flowers to Ty, running to Jensen's side. He embraces him, but backs off quickly when the older man groans in slight pain. Jared takes the time to introduce himself to Danneel, hugging her too as well as Little Danny. Jensen rolls his eyes when Gerald discreetly flashes him his pistols.

****

It's just them now, alone in the hospital room. Jared's sitting on the bed, scrolling through the sweet images on his phone from today. He and Jensen chuckle at the one of them kissing J.J. on both of her cheeks while Danny crams his face in the picture. The next is a group photo taken by a passing nurse they flagged down. The final picture is of the two of them together. The entire day was a blast and he wishes that it'll never end, no matter what.

He locks the phone, setting it to the side to curl up with Jensen on the nice hospital bed. Gerald paid for all of his expenses in exchange for him to continue working for him as his new bodyguard because Tom was a major disappointment. Jared forces him to accept, saying that he'll get more time with him. Though Gerald isn't entirely happy to see Jared and Jensen so close together, he's loathe to separate them.

He's made it clear that when Jared has turned Eighteen and if they still feel as though they love each other, then  _maybe_ he'll give Jensen his blessing. Gerald's not stupid though. He knows that Jared won't listen to his orders pertaining to Jensen, so he silently relents. Just as well. The boy needs to learn some sort of personal discipline and Jensen might teach him a thing or two about that.

"How you feel?" Jared quietly asks. "You know, mentally."

Jensen sighs, bringing the boy closer to his chest, careful not to upset his wound. "I'll be okay..."

"I thought I lost you, Jen..."

"I know. I thought I lost you too."

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Jared cackles, plucking Jensen's forehead. "I'm here forever, you fucker!"

"Forever, huh? That's pretty awesome." Jensen obscenely rubs underneath of his hospital gown. "I'm kinda horny, Jay."

"Jensen...you're hurt."

"And?"

"No."

"Come on...just touch it."

"Oh my god!" The boy laughs. "No!"

"You're gonna touch me, Bitch. Right fucking now, or I'm gonna touch you." He smiles, hands wandering around.

"Jensen! Oh...fuck...mmm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! The alternate ending! Thank you so much for reading, Everyone. I love you all and stay tuned for some new work. Cheers! ;D


End file.
